


Over the Clouds

by Yin



Series: Yin's RWBY Fics [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - God Eater Fusion, Clover Ebi-centric, F/F, F/M, M/M, Qrow Branwen-centric, Qrow/Clover is main pairing focus but others will have moments too, Slow Burn, unhealthy one-sided Ironwood/Clover, will explain GE lore as story goes so no need to be familiar with video games first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin/pseuds/Yin
Summary: The world of Remnant is covered in Ash and besieged by Grimm.  Its only defense are specialized fighters known as Grimm Eaters.  These men and women are about to find out that there's more to life in the Ashlands than even they realize.{God EaterFusion AU}
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Series: Yin's RWBY Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969792
Comments: 107
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth. The _God Eater_ video game series is the property of Bandai Namco.

The Ashlands that had steadily swallowed the world of Remnant were hauntingly beautiful in their own right, the dirt and ash replacing even the frigid tundra that had marked Solitas before. Hot, dry weather was now the norm though the nights were still bitingly cold. Clover Ebi's parents had once told him long ago about how the area around Atlas and Mantle had been laden with snow-covered smaller settlements, how ice had covered the expanse now coated in dusty ash as far as the eyes could see.

...That had been a long time ago though, before even they had been born. Now Remnant resembled the desert nation of Vacuo everywhere one looked, all thanks to the Ash that ate away at everything just as steadily as the Grimm themselves did.

No one really knew where either had come from. One day, the creatures of Grimm had suddenly appeared on the edge of human and Faunus settlements alike, killing and devouring everything in their wake. Huge cities became desolate wastelands in a matter of weeks, as conventional weapons seemed to do little to harm the black and white monsters that ferociously attacked everything in sight.

The Ashstorms had come just a few months later, while humanity was still struggling with developing a contingency plan for the Grimm, destroying what remained of much of the land and bringing swarms of the ravenous monsters even closer to the few human territories that remained.

If it wasn't for the sudden emergence of Grimm Eaters, those capable of wielding specialized weapons created with the very essence of Ash and Grimm alike, Remnant's remaining population centers wouldn’t have survived. The Grimm Eaters created a living, breathing barrier between the encroaching beasts and the port cities that struggled to exist in the new world order. They became a precious resource to each settlement, though the fact that their weapons were essentially Grimm of a different kind caused some suspicion amongst the masses of those few who could wield them. However, suspicions about their humanity in the face of such things was tempered with the incessant need of using them for survival.

The Ash still threatened to consume all, however, until the emergence of the Adaptive Grimm Eater came about: a new type of Grimm Eater thought to have a closer connection to the Grimm themselves, who could not only wield the only weapons capable of harming Grimm but could also withstand the presence of Ash even in its highest density. The AGEs were even more highly valued than previous types of God Eaters as they could survive missions into the Ashlands without wasting medicinal resources, though their supposed lack of "humanity" ensured that the ports kept them on an even tighter leash.

Clover knew he was lucky. His semblance of good fortune had helped him survive his formative years when most AGEs ended up dying somewhere in the Ashlands far from their homes. It had kept him and his allies alive when other ports besides Atlas had a hard enough time maintaining their AGE numbers even with the rigorous screenings set up. Atlas had fortunately never had to send children out onto the field, though he had heard horror stories of other port cities that had done so to increase their active guardian roster. Life was far from ideal or easy, and he knew better than most that they were essentially kept in just a "fancier" prison than others, but as long as they protected Atlas and Mantle, the people were kept safe and he had a roof over his head and protocol to follow.

He was an AGE owned by Atlas, and that was a fate that could have been far worse, although that didn't mean his life was free from hurdles or danger. Far from it. He still had a job to do, a duty to protect even at the cost of his own life.

But usually things didn't get to this point, where an unexpected Ashstorm had come upon them during what was supposed to be a routine search-and-destroy mission and he found himself separated from his team as the corrosive dust bit into the remains of what had at some point been a bustling suburb of Atlas, now nothing more than a collection of crumbling ruins. He tried his comms again after the last wisps of ash had filtered through the air, hoping that the ash's interference was over with now that visibility was slowly coming back into the area.

...It was admittedly tricky to do while dodging the claws of a rampaging Ursa. Lucky for him, he’d stumbled upon the very pack of Grimm that the Ace Ops had been dispatched to find all on his own.

"Hare, Marrow, you copy?" Clover called out into his earpiece, Kingfisher gripped tightly into his hand as he swung its line out and managed to send one of the monstrous creatures rampaging into two others, "I found the Ursa pack."

There was nothing still but static on the other end, and he knew he was likely too far away for a call to reach Atlas or Mantle if he couldn't even reach his teammates who had been closer by. "Elm, Vine, what's your status?" He tried again, having only heard the larger tan-skinned woman swearing before the line went dead just as the Ashstorm had landed upon them.

Still nothing. His hook ripped through one of the remaining Ursa, the bear-like Grimm dissipating into a swirl of ash to rejoin the wisps of it still floating through the air. The other four were seemingly trying to corral him, the back of his legs brushing against a large piece of rubble that might have tripped him if he hadn't been moving at a more cautious pace. Clover swore under his breath at having to stop to readjust his grip on his weapon. If he turned to jump over the rubble, than he'd be leaving his back exposed and the creatures were already rearing up to strike out with their large claws and pointed teeth.

The Ashlands that had swallowed Remnant held their own desolate sense of beauty, in a way. Clover wondered if he should feel at peace that he would die there, as was so often the fate of AGEs. But the closest Grimm to him suddenly exploded in a cloud of ash, ripped apart from what looked like a spray of bullets just as the one behind it was slammed into the ground by a gigantic hammer.

...Only it wasn't Elm's Timber, Clover realized with a start as the red-headed girl who wielded the weapon grinned through the dissipating bits of Grimm and spun around to the remaining two Ursa, "All right! Who's next?!?" The stranger exclaimed excitedly.

Another wave of bullets rained down on the Grimm as a black-haired young man joined the girl, "Nora, you need to focus." He chided her gently.

Red petals swirled around them, a silver-eyed brunette wielding a rather intimidating scythe suddenly materializing there, "Just these ones left!" She announced rather cheerily.

Clover's teal eyes widened at the trio's appearance. All three of them wore the same thick armlets on their arms as he did, indicating their status as Adaptive Grimm Eaters. But he hadn't heard of any other ports or caravans doing missions out in the wilds near Atlas. Which meant...

"You're a little out of your element here, boy scout." A gravelly voice sounded in his ear just then.

The brown-haired Ace Op started, turning to face a man who was regarding him with almost mild amusement flashing in his light red eyes from his perch on top of the rubble behind Clover.

This one, the Ace Op vaguely recognized from wanted messages at the terminals in Atlas. Had Clover stumbled so far out of Atlas territory that he was in the region the Crimson Queen called home now? That couldn't be right!

But before he could even properly react, he felt a sharp stab in his neck, his vision instantly becoming blurry as the man dropped the syringe to the ground to grip him around the shoulders and keep him upright. "You did pretty well out here on your own, soldier boy," he murmured against the shell of his ear as Clover's body hung limply against him, "But we'll handle the rest."

The sound of gunfire and fighting intermixed with the roar of the Ursa was the last thing Clover was dimly aware of as his eyes drooped close, a new coating of ash filling his nostrils.

*****

_The boy was scared, that much anyone could see simply looking at him: dark hair mussed from the winds of the Ashstorm they’d rescued him from the middle of, freckled features caked with dirt. He stared at the ground with wide, hazel eyes as the armlets around his wrists shone dully in the artificial light of Atlas' interior, his hands trembling from where they gripped his shaking knees tightly._

_Clover felt a wave of sympathy wash over him for the youth they’d plucked up along with Pietro Polendina's research team just as the storm had hit, that regard more coolly matched by Elm and Vine standing close by and more openly shown on the faces of Marrow, Weiss, and Ilia._

_Pietro and his "daughter" Penny were at the teen's side, Pietro leaning down out of his mobile chair to place a comforting hand on his bony shoulder, "It's going to be all right, son." The older scientist said soothingly, "You'll see."_

_The boy merely hunched in further around himself, as if scared of everything around him. Harriet Bree's face was contorted with suspicion, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the rather pitiful figure on the floor, "Why are you coddling him?" She demanded hotly, "You see the armlets, don't you? Either he's a deserter of a caravan or he's a Cri—!"_

_"Hare." Clover cut her off then, shaking his head._

_Her eyes narrowed, but she promptly closed down on the remainder of her sentence. Regardless, the boy seemed to know exactly what she’d been about to say, "I'm not with them." He muttered softly, shaking his head as he glanced desperately up at everyone, "Not anymore."_

_Harriet scoffed, "And what does that mean exactly?" She asked, clearly not believing the teen for a second._

_"We all know the Crimson Queen picks up AGE defectors and people abandoned by their ports." Vine's calm voice cut through the air evenly, "That doesn't mean everyone who has taken shelter with the resistance group necessarily believes in them."_

_"I don't know what to believe in anymore." The boy's voice was strained as he spoke then, "That's why I had to leave. Even under the cover of an Ashstorm."_

_"Mighty big risk to take though, kiddo." Elm Ederne told him, brown eyes looking him over carefully, "Did you lose your weapon in the attempt?"_

_The freckled teen shuddered at the mention, a hand instinctively reaching towards his side where Clover supposed he would’ve had the item clipped, "I didn't bring it with me when I left.” He murmured._

_A gasp sounded from where Weiss and Ilia stood then, the white-haired AGE taking a wide-eyed step forward, "But that's suicide!" She exclaimed in utter shock._

_The boy’s eyes narrowed and he gripped his knees tighter, "It's more trouble than it's worth."_

_Ilia and Weiss both glanced at one another then, the chameleon Faunus biting her lip slightly, "Yeah, it can be sometimes. But to try and cross the Ashlands without one..." Ilia trailed off, frowning. Everyone was thinking the same thing: what could have compelled the teen to do something so reckless?_

_"So what do we do now, Captain?" Marrow asked, catching Clover's attention. His tail hung limply at his back, "He's an AGE like us, but given his age and lack of weapon…"_

_It was quite possible the boy could be more of a liability than anything else. Clover frowned, unsure of what to do. Ideally, he would just have let the teen go to reside in either the civilian residential district of Atlas or Mantle, but with his AGE status and potential ties to the Crimson Queen? He doubted that would be possible._

_"It appears as if we have something of a situation on our hands."_

_The door to Pietro's workshop that they’d filed into when trying to figure out just what to do suddenly opened behind them, the imposing figures of General James Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee standing there._

_Winter's pale blue eyes landed briefly on her little sister as they always did when she first noticed her presence as if to check that the girl was still all right, then quickly darted to the boy cowering on the floor, while the leader of Atlas' steadfast gaze remained staunchly on the unknown teen. Ironwood ignored the salutes that the AGEs in the room and Penny gave him to step forward instead, towering over the newcomer and Pietro._

_The kindly old scientist quickly moved in front of the youth as if to shield him from sight, "I wouldn't exactly call it a situation per se, James." He began, glancing at his daughter for some clarity._

_"We were just wondering what..." Penny trailed off then, green eyes glancing down at the runaway youth with a frown, realizing for the first time that they hadn't yet received his name._

_As if sensing the robot's questioning regard, the boy glanced up briefly before his hazel gaze fixed itself on the floor once more, "Oscar." He managed to get out, "Oscar Pine."_

_Penny beamed, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Oscar!" She said enthusiastically._

_Oscar smiled briefly before his gaze landed back towards the ground once again, his body curving inwards on itself even more. Winter frowned slightly, "Keeping him in the residential districts would not be advisable when it is obvious he is an AGE, sir." She stated quietly._

_"Winter…!" Weiss exclaimed, looking shocked at her older sibling’s statement, though she trailed off at the rather hesitant look that crossed Winter Schnee's face then. After all, Winter hadn't meant to be heartless, she’d just been stating the facts. No civilian would want an AGE, even one without access to a weapon, nearby them and their family._

_"And he would be a drain on resources there besides." Ironwood muttered, his gaze stern as he considered the matter._

_"Sir." Clover began, though he cut himself off when Ironwood raised his hand._

_The tall, bearded man moved past Pietro's chair and surprised everyone by kneeling down so that he could look the child in the eye directly. "Oscar, was it?" He asked, his voice a bit gentler than it had been moments before._

_Oscar nodded mutely in response. "You ran away from the Crimson Queen." Ironwood wasn't asking a question, he was merely stating a fact._

_Another nod, Oscar swallowing dryly, "They took me in when my port was destroyed, but then—!" He cut himself off, eyes going wide as if afraid he had said too much._

_"You don't have to explain anything else if you don't want to for the time being." Ironwood assured him, glancing up and over at Clover briefly, "For the meanwhile, you’re welcome to stay in Atlas under Captain Ebi's care."_

_Harriet rolled her eyes while Elm smiled tiredly, "And here comes another one." The tall woman joked, her gaze landing on the three youngest AGEs in the room._

_Vine merely nodded his head slightly, "Indeed." He said as if this was an everyday common occurrence._

_"General Ironwood." Winter said, turning to face her superior with hands poised behind her back, "Are you certain this is a good idea?"_

_"I see nothing wrong with it as long as Clover doesn't mind." Ironwood said, his steel blue gaze falling on the AGE in question as if waiting to see his reaction._

_Clover was quick to salute once more, feeling inwardly relieved, "It's fine with me, sir." He answered truthfully._

_Ironwood nodded curtly, standing up sharply, "Then you are all dismissed." He stated firmly, inclining his head to Pietro, "There is something I need to discuss with Doctor Polendina and Penny."_

_"Oh, is it a new mission?" Penny asked as her green eyes gleamed, "How exciting!"_

_As the group filed out to head back towards the AGE cell block, Clover waited for Oscar to stand on shaking legs, another stab of sympathy hitting him for the dark-haired youth who just then seemed so scared of his own shadow. The two walked down the hallway side-by-side, the muted conversations of the others carrying over to them._

_Oscar's eyes were wide as he glanced down at his and Clover's armlets, "They don't seal them?" He asked cautiously, referring to the magnetic mechanism in the devices that would effectively shackle the armlets together upon activation._

_It was a common enough practice in most ports, Clover knew, when AGEs weren't on active duty in order to help keep civilians calm and at ease. He smiled reassuringly over at Oscar, "You saw the armlets on the General and Specialist's arms. They're Grimm Eaters themselves.” He explained, “They don't see the need to keep us restrained unless under mitigating circumstances."_

_"I see." Oscar said as he frowned slightly, glancing down again, "I just assumed every port did that."_

_"It is different depending on the area." Clover answered directly, clasping a hand onto the boy's shoulder gently, "I wouldn't say things are perfect here, but we're treated better than those in other ports."_

_"The Crimson Queen would still call it slavery." Oscar muttered tersely under his breath._

_Clover said nothing to that as they approached the cell blocks, knowing that technically what the teen said wasn't wrong, "Why leave them then?" He asked curiously instead._

_The guards opened the barred doors to the common area of the cell block, everyone stepping inside in single file and either mingling at the tables around the space or heading towards their designated rooms. Oscar paused at the threshold, frowning in thought at Clover's question. "Because I wasn't sure I was any better off with them either." He finally muttered, and that was all he said on the subject._

_Clover showed him to the room he would be sharing with Weiss, Ilia, and the handful of children AGEs who were too young to be deployed just yet before he retreated to his own to think about the strange turn of events the day had taken. He was still pondering over them when he was summoned to James' quarters that night, ignoring Oscar's questioning gaze and the concerned looks of some of the others as he followed the guards down the far too familiar hallway once more._

*****

Clover's eyes fluttered open to the sight of red orbs peering down at him from beyond a barred door. "Morning, sunshine." That same gruff voice he’d heard whispering in his ear out in the Ashlands spoke up just then from an admittedly handsome, smirking face.

Clover’s head swam, and for a moment everything was blurry. He was on a dirt-covered floor in the center of a makeshift cell of some kind, soft light peeking through the bars covering the small slits that served as windows. With a groan, he tried sitting upright. The motion caused the whole room to spin.

"Easy there," there was a slight murmur of concern intermixed with the wry amusement in the man's voice then, "I may have given you too much sedative earlier."

"Wha...?" He asked as he blinked, willing the spots to dissipate from his vision. Focusing on the handsome stranger's eyes seemed to help somewhat. Only the man wasn't a stranger. Not exactly. Clover recognized Qrow Branwen's face from the numerous warrants posted on Atlesian terminals for his arrest. He was one of the most notorious members of the Crimson Queen resistance group.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Qrow said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "We just couldn't risk you getting away." His red eyes narrowed slightly, a determined look crossing over his features, "Not when you're our first real lead we've had in months."

Clover opened his incredibly dry mouth to ask what he was talking about, when a door somewhere farther away slammed open just then. "Uncle Qrow!" A girl's voice called out, "The Happy Huntresses are here."

Clover's teal eyes widened at that, "Happy Huntresses?" He questioned then instead, "Robyn Hill's group?"

The Happy Huntresses were a team of Grimm Eaters who protected the Outer Ghettos of Mantle that had grown along the outskirts of Atlas. It was a pretty thankless job all in all, given the lack of support that the group often got from the Atlesian military in general, putting the group on almost the same social standing as the AGEs themselves. But the Happy Huntresses being here in Crimson Queen territory, did that mean...?

"Are you surprised, soldier boy?" Qrow asked, his shit-eating smirk having grown at the shock on Clover's face, "Remnant is a complicated place, after all."

Clover said nothing to that, not entirely sure what this new bit of information meant for him exactly. The silver-eyed brunette from earlier came into view then, frowning thoughtfully as she regarded Clover, "They're saying we need to let him go." She murmured, as if the idea didn't sit well to her.

Perhaps it didn't. To the Crimson Queen, returning to a port city was probably a fate worse than death.

"I know, pipsqueak." Qrow told her gently, rubbing her hair fondly under his fingers before his expression hardened once more as he turned to face Clover again. Clover narrowed his eyes, hoping to match Qrow with his own guarded expression.

The red-eyed man carefully retrieved a small case from the wall next to him, placing it before the bars of the cell. Clover recognized a specialized weapons case when he saw it. However, he somehow doubted this one contained Kingfisher. Even he wasn’t that fucking lucky, and he sincerely doubted Qrow would be that stupid.

His suspicions were confirmed when the case was gingerly opened, revealing what appeared to be some kind of cane inside. Qrow's gaze never left Clover’s face, as if trying to gauge his reaction to this turn of events, "Where is Oscar Pine?" He asked suspiciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to be kicking myself for doing another AU Fusion Fic, but the idea just kept batting itself around in my head until I started writing it down so here we are. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth. The _God Eater_ video game series is the property of Bandai Namco.

Clover Ebi, the captive AGE from Atlas, couldn't stop his expression from turning to surprise at Qrow's question, indicating to the spy from the Crimson Queen that they hadn't been so far off the mark in their assumption that the port city had picked Oscar up following his fleeing from their territory. Still, the stunned expression quickly morphed into a guarded one not a second later, the younger man crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive posture warily, "Why do you want to know?" The AGE asked, bright teal eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Those eyes reminded Qrow of what lakes and oceans looked like in the terminal pictures, of what Remnant looked like before the Grimm and the Ashlands overtook everything. He had to try his hardest not to get swept up in them. "Look," Qrow let out an even sigh and closed the case containing Long Memory, careful not to touch the weapon directly since that was, more or less, part of the reason they were in this mess in the first place, "We know you port AGEs found him while out on a patrol. That he's been in Atlas custody since then."

"Did Robyn's group tell you that?" The AGE captive asked rather tersely.

The black-haired man couldn't blame him for being cautious as he held up his ringed hands in a placating manner, "I get it,” he explained, “You guys hear a lot of rumors about what we're up to out in the Ashlands, and it isn't exactly good."

"Not to mention you technically kidnapped him, Uncle Qrow." Ruby supplied helpfully from his side.

The older man raised an eyebrow in her direction, "Whose side are you on again, kiddo?" He joked.

She grinned sheepishly then, sticking out her tongue, "Right! I'm sorry." The silver-eyed girl said jovially.

"You think you're protecting the kid by keeping him in Atlas." He continued on to the AGE from Atlas, "Hell, he probably thinks that too. He was very confused when he ran away."

"He was terrified." The younger man said evenly, surprisingly confident for someone currently a prisoner.

Qrow nodded in response, figuring as much from the reports that Salem and Cinder had given. Touching someone else's weapon, their Grimm Arc, was sure to leave a nasty effect in one’s mind. Ruby's shoulders deflated at the talk of what her friend had been going through, "If only we'd noticed before." She murmured.

"No one could have prevented him from touching Ozpin's arc, pipsqueak. It was a freak accident." Qrow tried consoling her gently, reaching over to touch her shoulder briefly in comfort.

Hell, they couldn't even blame it on his misfortune because he’d been out on a mission at the time the incident took place. Though the details on how exactly things occurred regarding Oscar’s running away were not entirely clear. "We just want to help the kid out." Qrow informed the AGE honestly, "If he returns, our leader might be able to figure out how to reverse the effects of touching someone else's arc."

"That's a pretty big might." Clover stated with a frown, "Couldn't our scientists also help if they had access to his weapon?"

"Pretty big assumption that they'd even bother trying for a lowly AGE." Qrow muttered, clenching his jaw.

"You don't know Pietro. I'm sure he'd—!"

"No, but I sure as hell know James Ironwood and what he'd consider a waste of precious resources." Qrow cut the AGE off evenly, "All of you would be better off with us, if you really thought about it."

"I owe Atlas and James Ironwood my life." Clover's remark came quickly, "I can't imagine life here in the middle of the Ashlands is much better."

Qrow's light red eyes narrowed at the brown-haired man’s, "At least we get to choose." He said, realizing he’d never get this loyally stubborn AGE to see eye-to-eye with him. James Ironwood certainly knew how to pick them.

"Do you? Because it doesn't sound like you're really giving Oscar much of a choice." Clover countered with so much bravado it was as if he didn’t even realize he was being held prisoner.

Qrow opened his mouth to retort and suddenly closed it when he realized he didn’t have anything to argue as he looked towards a stricken-looing Ruby. It was true, if he was being honest. Salem hadn't exactly said what to do if Oscar didn't necessarily want to return to Crimson Queen territory with them. The implication had been that he was to come along, no matter what.

...The thought left about as bad a taste in his mouth as swallowing the Ash on occasion did. Ruby shifted awkwardly where she sat, her gaze earnest, "We just want to help.” She tried explaining to the AGE from Atlas, “Oscar and everyone else too."

Doubt loomed on Clover's features, and with a twisting notion of guilt Qrow knew he couldn't blame him for that. They’d drugged and brought him here against his will after all. It was probably hard for one of Ironwood’s lapdogs to believe that they were trying to do the right thing given that.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked quietly as he approached the cell door, unlocking it.

"Let's move, boy scout." He told the surprised brunette, motioning with a twist of his head to the outside of the dingy building, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you what we're all about here."

*****

"You know, there are easier ways to score dates, Qrow." Yang Xiao Long joked over to her uncle as her violet gaze took in the scene before her.

Ruby and Qrow had barely guided Clover out into the dusty streets of the ramshackle city ruins that the Crimson Queen were forced to call their home. That was when the gaggle of young AGEs who his nieces considered friends and who Qrow had more or less adopted along with the two girls descended upon them en masse, the red-headed Nora Valkyrie grabbing onto the tall brunette's muscled arms and pulling him deftly along the street to show him the training grounds as she introduced the group to the AGE from Atlas. Ren, Jaune, and Blake were hot on their heels along with an excited Ruby.

Qrow shot his blonde niece a deadpan look, "I don't know what you're talking about, firecracker." He said with as little emotion as possible.

"Sure you don't." Yang said as she rolled her eyes in that infuriating way that was so like her mother it caused his chest to momentarily ache, "We could have totally just tried to use Robyn to get ahold of Oscar eventually, you know. We didn't have to steal an AGE from Atlas."

"Probably would have taken twice as long." He muttered defensively, "Besides, he was separated from his patrol during an Ashstorm. I think it counts more as a rescue mission in that case, right?"

They did that sort of thing all the time for AGEs that got stranded outside their ports. It just so happened that this time they’d retrieved a rather stubborn one who just so happened to be from Atlas right when it was vital they get more information on the city itself.

"Right." Yang replied, fixing her uncle with a side-glance, "And what about when he wants to go back?"

"Then we call him an idiot and send him on his merry way." He said. Honestly, Qrow had dealt with stubborn Grimm Eaters more times than he could count. It didn't get any easier, but...

He glanced down at his arms. Their lack of specialized armlets reminding him of just how different his world was than the Grimm Eaters. Yang wore fake ones to better fit in with her peers and sister, but he'd never been able to stomach the sensation of doing so. In that regard, he was more like his sister than he cared to admit.

Grimm Eaters, and especially AGEs, were chained by both physical and invisible things. Even Ruby and her friends here within the Crimson Queen had to still fight to ensure their survival, regardless of no longer being bound to a specific port. Granted, he had his own reasons for sticking around when he could just as easily leave and never look back.

Teal eyes met his own over the heads of the younger AGEs not a second later, the poor guy from Atlas looking very much overwhelmed by the influx of information being thrown his way from every which direction. A momentary spike of pity surged through Qrow then, and he stepped forward to grasp the man's sleeveless arm to pull him gently from Nora's hold, "Okay, you lot," he informed them, "Why don't you head to the training grounds on your own while I give soldier boy here a proper tour?"

He ignored the knowing smirk that coated Yang's face then, the cheeky brat, watching as she stepped over to Blake to grasp the feline Faunus' hand in her own. There were a few muffled protests at Qrow's suggestion as the group was always happy to show off the space to newcomers, but they quickly dispersed.

"Sorry about that." Qrow muttered, noting that he was still holding onto Clover's arm as if to steady him, "They go a little overboard when it comes to showing people around."

"Even temporary guests?" The AGE asked as he raised an eyebrow curiously, but there was a slight smile on his face all the same.

Qrow sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as he started walking once more, "They can't really process people actively choosing not to stay here." He admitted quietly, "Their pasts aren't what you'd call rosy."

"I can imagine." Clover matched his long-legged strides with ease, a thoughtful look crossing over his features, "I take it Oscar choosing to leave was a shock?"

"Something like that." Qrow replied as he smirked, "Some consider Jimmy placing him in Atlesian custody tantamount to kidnapping."

"But that's...!" Clover trailed off as he frowned and stopped walking, clearly at a loss for words.

"AGEs don't exactly have much say in what happens to them once they become port property." Qrow reminded him.

Clover's eyes fell to his armlets then, and his frown deepened, "I know. Believe me, I do." He murmured, "But we try to look after the young ones as much as we can, and—"

"And in some ways, port life is much more stable than what you find out here." Qrow finished for him, red eyes softening, "I'd give anything for these kids to not have to live like this."

"But you'd still prefer it to a port." Clover concluded for him, as if reading the guarded expression on his face.

Qrow nodded his head slightly in response, and Clover opened his mouth to say something else just then when footsteps approached them. Robyn Hill stood before the pair with her arms crossed over her chest, her three teammates standing a little farther behind her.

"Oh good." She mused out loud, "You at least decided to let poor Ebi get some air, five o'clock shadow." Her violet gaze flickered over to the stunned AGE in question, "We should probably talk." She said without hesitation, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

*****

Robyn walked Clover over to a building with some ramshackle tables and a chair under a shaky awning that looked as though it might collapse at any moment. May, Joanna, and Fiona had all nodded their greetings to him before dispersing around the resistance group's settlement and mingling with the weary residents.

Save for the fact that a majority of them were obviously AGEs themselves, the bustling of the residents reminded him of what one might see particularly in the residential districts of Mantle, albeit the buildings were a bit more in disrepair here due to the constant exposure to the Ash. Whatever walls served as makeshift defensive lines were worn and crumbling, though a few people were constantly focused on attempting repairs to them it seemed.

Port cities had shielding made with Dust that blocked out the effects of the Ash and the voracious appetites of the Grimm so long as they were renewed and repaired. Outer Ghettos such as Mantle had regular shielding, but were readily supplied with materials to replenish them. That wasn't the case here, where building materials were scavenged from the surrounding ruins of former cities.

Qrow had wandered off to give them some space, and Robyn wasted no time as soon as she had sat down with getting straight to the matters at hand, "It's good to see you're still in one piece, Clover." The female Grimm Eater told him, "When word got out that you were lost in an Ashstorm, we all feared the worst."

It wouldn't be the first time an AGE had disappeared in one. It was a pretty common occurrence when the storms would sweep in so suddenly. "I probably would have been in worse shape, if not for them." Clover replied, motioning with his shoulder to Qrow, who had been joined by his flock just then.

"The Crimson Queen does a lot of good. Helping AGEs out of tricky spots." Robyn mulled, tapping a finger on the dust-covered table, "Though admittedly this time they might have gone overboard to gain intel."

"About Oscar." Clover muttered, causing the tan blonde to nod her head, "Who I’m guessing you mentioned was currently in Atlas?" He asked, his teal eyes narrowing as he schooled his face into a guarded expression.

Robyn raised her hands up defensively, "I only told them that our AGEs had picked up a kid wandering the Ashlands all on his own." She explained, clearly not wanting to be viewed as an accomplice.

"He was running away from them." Clover muttered, lost in thought.

"Yeah, I figured that out later." She said, frowning, "Things are definitely complicated, Clover."

"Haven't they always been?" He asked, smiled ruefully, "I wasn't aware that the Happy Huntresses did business with the Crimson Queen."

The tall blonde smirked, "That would be because it's supposed to be a secret, golden boy." She explained, briefly biting her lip, "We trade intel and spare provisions with them in turn for the raw supplies needed to maintain the walls that Atlas isn't the quickest to supply."

He nodded in response, realizing she had no reason to lie. Robyn’s honesty was one of her most endearing traits. What she said made a twisted sort of sense in a way. A settlement of this size would need more food than it could feasibly produce, and they’d always need information to stay ahead of port authorities and the like. He knew that, while Ironwood tried to divert some resources to the Outer Ghetto, Mantle was always secondary on the list of priorities for the port city. They often had to rely more on the AGEs and Grimm Eaters alone to maintain its defenses instead of actively building up the walls. The shelters in particular were always listed as being in need of reinforcing.

Robyn quirked an eyebrow at the brown-haired man’s thoughtful expression just then, "You won't tell?" She asked hopefully.

Clover shook his head slowly, "It's not an ideal situation, but it helps out everyone, right?" He finally got out, "I question why they want to get to Oscar so badly, but the people living here don't seem necessarily as bad as reports make them out to be. And it's good that Mantle can get more support from somewhere."

The Outer Ghettos were so often left to fend for themselves when situations became desperate, after all. Even when ports tried to consider them, the overpopulated and often less protected areas surrounding the outskirts of one of the last remaining human settlements were just not as well-stocked in general.

"For what it is worth, I don't think Qrow and his group want to harm Oscar for running away." Robyn informed him gently, violet eyes contemplative.

"I know," Clover said as his frown deepened, "But he should get a say in whether he wants to come back here or not."

The tall blonde nodded her head in agreement, "That's a given,” she said, “With their creed about how AGEs should have more agency in the first place." Clover smiled slightly, glad that Robyn seemed to understand his hesitancy on that front.

"How about a compromise then?"

The two adults blinked in surprise at Blake's voice cutting into their conversation, the black cat ears atop the young woman's head turning downwards slightly in nervousness at the attention suddenly being placed on her. The other young AGEs were standing right behind her, "We should go talk to Oscar ourselves, to find out what he wants to really do." Blake got out quickly, golden eyes lit up with determination.

Qrow was standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned, "You're forgetting he's currently in Atlas.” The older man said to them, “The Crimson Queen isn't exactly welcome there."

Yang grinned, "What if we call a truce?" She asked.

Qrow raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that, reaching up with his hand to rub the back of his head. Not for the first time, his lack of armlets caught Clover off-guard. The man had a Grimm Arc holstered at his side, after all, "What makes you think stubborn-ass Jimmy would go for that?" Qrow asked the group at large.

Nora's blue eyes lit up mischievously then as several of the young AGEs grinned in turn, "We just show them how valuable our help really can be!" She exclaimed gleefully, as if the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, after all, we rescued Clover here!" The blond-haired young man name Jaune stated cheerily, "That's gotta count towards something, right?"

Clover exchanged a look with the two other adults there, Robyn looking mildly amused while Qrow looked about as outwardly worried as Clover inwardly felt. This had the potential to go spectacularly wrong, depending on their idea. Life here in the Ashlands and the ports was certainly not for the faint of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more world building here, and some character interactions were thrown into the mix! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth. The _God Eater_ video game series is the property of Bandai Namco.

The young AGEs' plan was simple. Essentially, they’d use the fact that they’d "rescued" Clover to gain entry into Atlas as part of a truce. "The Ashstorms are getting worse, I can't imagine they wouldn't want more hands on deck to combat the Grimm if they can get them." Jaune noted with a pensive frown on his face, his hand lingering on the hilt at his side, “I mean, it’s what they do, isn’t it? Snatch up Grimm Eaters to serve as property for as long as they can?”

"But this is a port city." Ren pointed out skeptically, "Shouldn't we be worried that they'll try to detain us there?"

"James wouldn't do that." Clover stated at the exact same time that Qrow added in, "If we bargain with Jimmy, that shouldn't be a problem."

The brown-haired AGE regarded Qrow carefully then, "What do you have to bargain with, exactly?" He asked, teal eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Never mind that and leave it to me." The dark-haired man said tersely, crossing his lanky arms over his chest, "Jimmy knows what I can bring to the table."

There were numerous frowns on the faces of the younger AGEs then, Qrow not quite meeting their eyes. Clover's frown only deepened then, feeling like he was missing something vitally important. Instead, the older man turned his attention over to Clover thoughtfully, "What's really going to be up in the air is whether or not us having rescued an AGE is going to grant us any kind of face time with anyone of importance in Atlas in the first place." He mused out loud, "You're kind of considered expendable resources, right?"

Clover frowned, opening his mouth to speak though Robyn cut him off with her own words, "Clover's situation is a little different." She informed them, looking over at Clover to gauge as if she could continue or not, "He's somewhat valuable to the general."

"Oh?" Qrow asked as he raised an eyebrow, "You've been holding out on us, boy scout?"

Clover felt his face flush, "Not intentionally." He murmured, fixing Robyn with a pointed look, "And I'd hardly call myself valuable."

"You're being modest. It doesn't suit you, golden boy." The leader of the Happy Huntresses joked, leaning back in her seat, "Clover here is the leader of the Ace Ops, Atlas' most elite team of AGEs."

Nora and Yang both whistled as Ruby gasped, "And here I thought we’d just picked up a random person!" The brunette exclaimed. Qrow said nothing to the reveal, staring down at Clover as if seeing him for the first time. It made the younger man fidget awkwardly.

"I doubt Ironwood would want to waste time training someone to take his place if he could avoid it, so you guys bringing him back unharmed would certainly catch his attention if nothing else." The tall blonde concluded, dipping her head slightly, "Once that door's open, it would be up to whatever five o'clock shadow has to probably keep it that way."

"Which will be easy enough to do, knowing Jimmy." Qrow muttered.

Clover couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the dismissive and rather derisive way that Qrow addressed his superior officer. How exactly did they know each other? Before he could ask his question, however, the wind picked up around them and dust swirled in the air. Robyn's eyes narrowed at the sight, "Damn." She stated as the three female Grimm Eaters who had accompanied her approached, "An Ashstorm is probably on its way."

"Which means we should go if we don't want to get stuck here." May said, jerking her head to the small, dirt-covered transport they’d used.

"Right." Robyn said, standing up before fixing Clover and the group with an assessing gaze, "I guess we'll be seeing you sooner rather than later?"

Yang nodded, "You bet!" She replied enthusiastically, violet eyes glimmering in unabashed delight.

And just like that, the Happy Huntresses took their leave. Nora sighed as the wind whipped through her hair, "Guess we should make sure everyone gets underground before it hits, huh?" She asked the group, blue eyes narrowing for protection.

"Yep." Jaune replied as he nodded his head briskly in agreement though the thought didn’t seem to upset him nearly as much as it did her, "We'll probably be on patrol all night long."

The redhead grinned, "Hey, I don't mind as long as that means we get the good coffee." Nora said as she elbowed Ren playfully, "Right, Ren?"

The young man in question sighed with a fond smile crossing over his expression, "I'll make it as soon as we've checked over the settlement." He answered tactfully.

"Yay!"

As the trio began heading off to talk to some other Crimson Queen members, Blake turned to Qrow with a considering expression on her face, "We still need to discuss this plan with her." She noted quietly.

Clover's eyebrows shot up at the mention of this unknown person, while Qrow merely rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I know. I can handle that if you guys take care of the evacuation." He said unenthusiastically.

Ruby promptly saluted while Yang grinned and threw out finger guns, "Leave it to us!" The silver-eyed girl exclaimed.

Qrow smiled softly, "That's my girls." He said with a note of pride to his tone. As the trio smiled and took their leave to join Ren, Nora, and Jaune in rounding up residents, Qrow turned his red-eyed regard over to Clover. He motioned with his head to a nearby building, "Come on, soldier boy,” he said, “There's someone you should probably meet."

*****

The building that Qrow led them to was another one that appeared relatively abandoned. Its interior was empty of furniture, and shards of broken glass from the windows intermingled with the dust and dirt that had managed to get inside from the Ashlands. About the only thing of note in the interior was a metallic trapdoor embedded in the floor, which the dark-haired man wasted no time in approaching.

"So when you guys mentioned underground before..." Clover began, trailing off as realization seeped into his being at the sight.

Qrow nodded, "There's a large underground area beneath the ruins.” He answered, “It's where we go to wait out the Ashstorms or to hide when port patrols get too close for comfort."

It made sense. A lot of the shelters and inner areas of ports were also underground for that very reason. Clover was just about to offer to help Qrow in lifting up the heavy-looking door when it was suddenly pushed open from down below, a gaunt head with golden-colored eyes peering up at the pair with a particularly unpleasant-looking smirk.

"It's been _too_ long, birdie!" The scorpion Faunus who pulled himself out of the hole stated in a rather mocking tone, "We were starting to worry that you and your little ones had gotten eaten by the Grimm."

Clover frowned at how oddly pleasant the man's voice was at the thought, though Qrow merely rolled his eyes as if the remark was a commonplace one he’d heard before, "Can't exactly say it's good to see you, Callows." He muttered in obvious annoyance.

"Oh, but where-oh-where are our manners?!?" The man, Callows, asked as he brought his hands together in front of him as his eyes rounded on Clover, his armlets shining slightly in the filtered light streaming in to the building, "It seems you've brought a guest to meet Her Eminence, perhaps?"

Clover blinked in confusion as Callows stepped right into his personal space then, his smirk widening as Qrow brought up his hand and placed it between the two as if to block the Faunus’ advance, "I take it she's down below already then?" The red-eyed man asked, not missing a beat.

Callows huffed at the lack of reaction, his scorpion tail swishing behind him, "Best be sure to both stay on your best behavior." He said as he grinned manically, "In her most generous wisdom, she is allowing me to go hunting!"

And with a mocking bow, Callows turned and exited the building into the swirling Ash that was starting to pick up outside now. It took only a moment for his name to click. "Callows? As in Tyrian Callows?" Clover asked incredulously as he followed Qrow down into the depths below, "The serial killer?"

He'd heard of the massacre that Callows had perpetrated in escaping from his port city, of the countless lives that had been lost to him during skirmishes since. It was often said that one couldn't be sure sometimes when stumbling upon a body out in the Ashlands if it was the work of the Grimm or the madman himself.

Qrow made a face as if he’d just been reminded of something wholly unpleasant, "Yeah. He joined the Crimson Queen a while ago to sate some of his urgings. Better to have him focused on the Grimm now." He replied, his tone not masking his displeasure at having Callows nearby.

"But—!"

Qrow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as they made their way into the underground tunnels below, "It's complicated, Clover." He muttered, clearly not wanting to say more on the matter if the angry look on his face was any indication.

"I'll say." An amused, haughty voice spoke up then as they rounded a corner in the maintenance corridor they’d been walking through, "Didn't expect you to go and pick up an AGE from Atlas so quickly, Qrow." There was a tall, lanky man with a mustache standing before them, peering at the two men with a look the bled both utter amusement and contempt all at once.

Introductions weren't needed for Clover to know who he was. Arthur Watts had been a distinguished scientist in Atlas before defecting to the Crimson Queen after a falling out with General Ironwood. He’d even monitored the health of the AGEs for a brief time period. "I suppose you’ve a good reason for deigning to bring him here, hmm?" The mustached scientist murmured, stepping forward and looking down at them both as if they were bugs under his shoe.

...So Watts’ attitude clearly hadn't changed much from when he was at Atlas.

There was movement down the shadowy corridor behind the tall man, and a pale woman with white hair and dark red eyes suddenly stepped forward, a sneering dark-haired woman with an eyepatch just a few steps further down the corridor. The white-haired woman inclined her head slightly, "That's more than enough of that, Arthur." She stated coolly, "Why don't you and Cinder check on how the perimeter is holding?"

"As if I need his help for that." The other woman, Cinder, scoffed derisively at the notion, but a pointed look from the enigmatic figure had both her and Watts bowing and quickly taking their leave.

The obvious leader waited until their footsteps had faded on the metal walkway before turning back to Clover and Qrow again, raising a white eyebrow as she did so, "Qrow. It's always wonderful to see you,” she said enigmatically, “And I see you've brought me a guest."

Qrow straightened his normally slouched posture considerably in her presence as he started to talk, "Clover is—"

"The leader of Ironwood's Ace Ops." She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "No doubt Atlas will be quite relieved to have an AGE of his caliber back, even if it means accepting aid from the Crimson Queen."

Qrow didn't seem surprised in the slightest at how much the woman already seemed to know, and Clover had to wonder who exactly she was, "It figures you'd know all of this already." He muttered more to himself than to the others in the area.

"Of course." She said to Qrow as she waved her hand as if it was a trivial matter, her critically sharp gaze never leaving either man, "Now what I really wish to know is just how well you think this plan will be in convincing our dear young Oscar to return to us."

*****

"Here."

Qrow didn't have to worry about bringing Clover to the weapons storage following their talk with Salem since Grimm Eaters could only properly touch their own weapons given how the Grimm Arcs bonded specifically to their aura and theirs alone. One look at what had happened with Oscar reminded him of that easily enough. He lowered the case containing the strange fishing pole-looking weapon down to the floor, opening it for the brown-haired man to inspect. Clover did so, a rather pensive expression on his face, and Qrow knew that he was thinking back to their earlier talk with the new leader of the Crimson Queen.

...Salem had that sort of effect on people. It was one of the main reasons why she’d been so content to let Ozpin be the face of the resistance movement right up until he’d mysteriously disappeared.

Qrow had spent so long working for Oz. He didn't want to think that the man had just up and abandoned everything that he’d been striving for, such as better living conditions for AGEs all of Remnant over, though the alternative was that he’d been killed while out on some secret mission he hadn't even wished to tell his spy about.

…Like the one that had ultimately cost the lives of the three people who had been closest to Qrow. He frowned, not liking the direction his thoughts were going in. Instead, he opted to focus on the teal-eyed man before him, who was now gingerly moving his hand towards his weapon as if afraid its devouring form would suddenly activate.

"We didn't do anything to it, if that's what you're concerned about." Qrow informed him stiffly, rolling his eyes at the AGE's hesitancy.

The slightly younger man’s cheeks flushed pink in a way that was oddly endearing, as Clover quickly snatched up his weapon and gave it an experimental swing, "Didn't think you would." He admitted, regarding him carefully, "I'm just a bit surprised to be getting it back at all, if I'm honest."

"Why?" Qrow asked, blinking at the admission, "You agreed to help us at least talk to the kid. It’d look a little weird if we were to keep your weapon from you."

Clover seemed to ponder this information, his teal-eyed gaze remaining firm on the odd-looking pole, "I guess I'm just shocked your leader agreed to let you guys go to Atlas with me at all." He answered truthfully.

"Oscar's one of us. Of course she'd be concerned, given what happened when he left." He said, motioning to the case containing Long Memory that he’d put in its place in the storage locker, "Besides, Oscar's weapon? It's connected to Oz."

"Ozpin. The head of the Crimson Queen, at least in appearance." The AGE said as he frowned, "What happened to him, exactly?"

_...Wish we knew._ But Qrow bit down on saying that out loud, instead narrowing his light red eyes slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "That isn't something you need to know." He said as menacingly as he could muster.

Clover held up his hands in a placating gesture, "We're technically on the same side here, Qrow." He reminded him.

"For the moment." The older man amended, "But I know how stubborn you Atlesian Grimm Eaters can be. Don't even realize how chained up you are half the time."

A frown fell over the brunette's features then, something dark and unreadable flickering through his eyes. Qrow almost wanted to try and soften his earlier words upon seeing it. After all, AGEs in ports didn't exactly live ideal lives. And there may be a reason as to why they didn't feel they could necessarily leave either. "Besides, you'll probably realize after a little while that you don't want me around Atlas any more than Jimmy will." He said instead as they exited the storage area, "Everyone usually does."

After all, that's why his own team had left without him for that mission from Oz.

Teal eyes met his own curiously then, "Why's that?" Clover asked, sounding genuinely intrigued.

Qrow broke his gaze away, his hands clenching into fists by his sides, "My semblance is misfortune." He muttered, "I can't control it, which makes me more of a liability than anything else." Even here, if it weren't for the kids, most people tended to keep their distance from him. He tended to work alone besides on patrols with the younger AGEs, who just didn't seem to know any better yet despite the rumors floating around.

"Mine's good fortune, actually."

Qrow blinked at the soft admission coming from the other man then, gaping over at him. Clover smiled and actually winked not a second later, "Lucky you, huh?” He asked, oozing a self-confidence Qrow usually had to fake with alcohol in the past, “I think I'll be able to put up with you just fine." Clover’s face took on a red tinge not a moment afterwards as his words and actions sunk in, the younger man rubbing the back of his head, "I mean, if you don't mind me sticking around you guys when we get to Atlas."

Qrow blinked for a moment and then smirked self-derisively, "Gotta keep potential enemies close, right?" He asked, inwardly thinking it made sense from a tactical standpoint.

"That's not—!"

The older man leaned over and patted Clover on the back, letting out a short burst of laughter, "Either way, we should track down the kiddos right now.” Qrow said, “Gotta talk strategy with them for when we set out."

The tall brunette mutely nodded his head, and they lapsed into a heavy sort of silence as Qrow's mind drifted over what had just been said. A semblance similar to his own, possessed by an Atlesian AGE no less. Fate sure as hell had a sick sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why no, Salem and her minions being there isn’t suspicious at all! *whistles innocently* Next up, we actually get to see a port city up close! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth. The _God Eater_ video game series is the property of Bandai Namco.

The streets of Mantle were as dirty, crowded, and rundown as Qrow remembered them from his last visit to the Outer Ghetto while on a mission for Ozpin years ago. It reminded him of the ramshackle settlement that served as the base of operations for the Crimson Queen, only with far more people gathered in close quarters together. After all, there was only so much room in the port city itself.

Mantle was more or less an extension of Atlas following steady population growth, especially once the system of Grimm Eaters and AGEs helped ease the struggling society back from the brink. Space had to be dedicated to food and defenses, which left limited room for the populace who had no choice but to try to fit behind even the more meager walls surrounding the Outer Ghetto. Qrow wasn't exactly one for large crowds himself, so he moved with an awkward grace through the throngs of people as the group made their way to the reinforced gates sealing Atlas off from its lesser neighbor. He pulled the nondescript brown cloak he was wearing tighter about his person, his light red eyes scanning the looming and roughly constructed buildings for any potential threats.

Their group had fortunately only run into a herd of Boarbatusks on their way to Mantle, which they’d dispatched easily enough. That ordeal, along with Clover's returned comms device functioning again, meant that the Atlesian military was well-aware of their coming. That was probably why the imposing metal gates had been left partially open, soldiers beckoning them forward towards it with guns drawn though thankfully none were pointed in their direction.

The youngsters, having never been to Mantle before, regarded everything as they approached the entryway into Atlas with open mouths and wide-eyed wonder. Ruby was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, so much so that Blake good-naturedly reached over to grip her cloak so that the brunette wouldn't wander off.

"Oh, oh! Look at that!" Nora exclaimed, bouncing from one side of the street to the other as her blue eyes took in the street vendors selling their food rations, "Can you _smell_ it?"

Ren smiled at her rather indulgently, gripping the redhead’s arm to keep her from bounding over to one tasty-smelling stall in particular, "They'll be plenty of time to eat later, Nora." He reminded her calmly.

"But I'm starving now!" She pouted, though Nora acquiesced to Ren’s gentle tugging all the same. Over the tops of the kids' heads, Qrow caught Clover's teal eyes alight with mild amusement. He couldn't help but smile slightly in response.

Qrow’s eyes caught the familiar figure of Robyn Hill leaning against the side of the partially open Atlas gate, her arms crossed over her chest as she noticed their approach as she smirked, "'Bout time you showed up." She teased, stepping away from the wall and walking towards them, "I was afraid the Ashstorm had gotten you."

"Please." Yang said boastfully, placing her hands on her hips as she stood up as tall and proud as she could, "Like a little bit of Ash would take us out."

"Though I did have to dump a whole lot of it out of my shoes." Jaune noted sheepishly, rubbing his cheek tentatively at the memory.

"Where are the other Happy Huntresses?" Blake asked Robyn as the tall blonde slapped Jaune sympathetically on the back for his comment, catching the young man off-guard for a moment.

Violet eyes looked over the crowded cityscape around them before turning to regard the shadowed insides of the port, "Out on patrol right now to make sure some of the more problematic portions of the outer wall holds." Robyn explained, motioning back towards the gates, "Figured the least I could do was try and put in a good word for you along with Clover."

"Think it will even matter?" Qrow raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I know Grimm Eaters who choose to reside in Mantle aren't viewed much better than AGEs."

Clover frowned at that but said nothing, apparently not having a good rebuttal to the dark-haired man's retort. Robyn smirked, "It's better than nothing." She explained, as honest as always.

Well, Qrow supposed he couldn't argue with her there. They were going to need all the help they could get if this was going to work. With the lull in the conversation, they hurried through the partially open gateway and into the port of Atlas proper. The inside of the port was far less crowded and sterile than the packed alleyways and corridors of Mantle, a heavy silence settling over the air as the gate sealed shut with an impressive thunderous clang behind them.

Qrow knew that the residential district would be located further inside, while around the perimeter would be the research and military divisions, respectively. They were in a hallway that appeared to connect to a hangar area for transports right off to the side, with other doors leading to who-knows what down every turn.

Ports were like mazes in and of themselves, albeit often more structured ones than the Outer Ghettos could be considered.

"The cell compounds for the AGEs should be close by, right?" Yang questioned, eyes narrowing at the thought of encountering one of the dreaded places for the first time (her and Ruby had grown up outside of port life, unlike their comrades). She scanned the corridors they passed from side to side as if one would suddenly just appear before her.

Blake frowned at the mention of the cells, placing her hand lightly on Yang's shoulder. It was touching how she was so willing to offer the feisty blonde support when she no doubt had painful memories of such places herself. Yang turned her head slightly to smile at her, reaching her own hand up to give the black-haired Faunus' fingers a reassuring squeeze.

Clover was staring straight ahead, the brown-haired AGE and Robyn leading the group through territory they were clearly more familiar with, "They're just a few hallways and a couple stairways down." He informed them.

Jaune bit his lip, exchanging a concerned look with Nora and Ren then. The three of them often went out on patrol together, having belonged to a team of four until a recent tragedy, "Do you want to say hello to them first then, Clover?" The blond young man tentatively asked.

The brunette stopped in his tracks then, teal eyes widening slightly as if the idea of seeing his fellow AGEs first hadn't even crossed his mind given the Crimson Queen's goals in coming here. He probably wasn't used to anyone actively asking for his opinion on what to do in the first place. Robyn stopped walking and regarded Clover thoughtfully with a tilt of her head, "Oh, yeah," the tan-skinned woman mused, "If you want to take a detour to check in on your friends, that's fine with us."

Clover blinked, as if even the notion of considering his fellow AGE prisoners as friends was utterly foreign to him. Qrow almost felt bad for him. Almost. The younger man frowned, indecision plastered over his features when a door up ahead suddenly slid open, a young woman standing in the entrance gasping in shock at the sight of the group clustered in the hallway.

"Clover, you're back!" The newly appeared young redhead with bright green eyes exclaimed, racing forward then to promptly pull the AGE into a bone-crushing embrace, "And Robyn Hill too!"

Robyn smirked as Clover struggled to breathe in the girl's vice grip, his muscular form surprisingly lifted into the air at the motion, "Hiya, Penny." She waved, obviously glad to not be receiving the same enthusiastic greeting as Clover currently.

"Clover!" Another voice called out, several heads popping through the now open doorway. The young woman who had called out his name had a head of long white hair, and Qrow briefly remembered hearing news of the scandal that had erupted when it had been discovered that the middle Schnee child was an AGE. Weiss Schnee smiled slightly as she and a freckled brunette joined them out in the hallway, "We thought you were gone for good." She said, clearly happy to have been proven wrong.

Next up was a dark-skinned canine Faunus, his tail wagging happily behind him, "It's good to see you, Captain." The young man said, his happiness evident in his body language.

"I'll say!" A tan, gigantic woman bellowed loudly from behind the Faunus, rushing over to violently pound Clover comradely on the back as soon as the redhead named Penny let go of him, "Good to have you back, boss man."

Qrow raised an eyebrow while Clover wheezed and smiled shakily in response to the overzealous greeting he’d just received. So it was true that Clover Ebi was something of a leader here amongst the AGEs, then. He didn’t seem like the type, but maybe that was Qrow’s own misguided assumptions.

"Indeed." A pale and lanky man said after having just slipped outside into the hallway along with a petite tan-skinned female, "We’d all feared the worse until your comm kicked back in recently."

The extremely tall man motioned for them to step inside the room as the newcomers, all Atlesian AGEs if their garbs and dual armlets were any indication, gathered around Clover as soon as the door to what appeared to be a rather cozy science lab closed shut behind them. Not that Qrow could blame them for temporarily being so enthralled at the sight of their teammate. Normally when someone got separated from their patrol while out in an Ashstorm, they were never seen again.

The petite woman with the runner's build smirked with her arms crossed over her chest, "And here I thought I was close to getting a promotion." She joked.

Clover smiled over at her, "Sorry to disappoint, Hare." He said good-naturedly.

"Nonsense!" A dark-skinned man in a wheelchair exclaimed loudly as he came into view then, "We're just glad you're back in one piece."

"It's good to be back, Doctor Polendina." Clover responded earnestly, motioning his head towards Qrow and the others, "Though that's largely thanks to them."

Silence fell over the space as the Atlesians considered the strangers in their midst. The freckled Faunus girl with long brown hair in a ponytail raised an eyebrow, "Are they from a caravan?" She asked, clearly curious.

"Not exactly." Ruby answered, letting out a small note of nervous laughter as she rubbed the back of her head.

The petite woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously at that, "If you're not, then that means—" Hare’s growl was cut off even before she finished her sentence by the door to the lab opening behind the gathered group, the intimidating figures of General James Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee standing there in perfect military poise.

"We owe Captain Ebi's safe return to the Crimson Queen." Ironwood concluded for her, his steely blue eyes narrowing slightly as he regarded them all, "Though their reasoning for doing so is still suspect."

A sudden tension filled the room at his remark then, as if a dangerous Grimm had suddenly been placed in their midst. The AGEs from Atlas all stepped back from the others, poised to strike despite Robyn and Clover attempting to raise their hands up in a placating manner. Qrow rolled his eyes at his old acquaintance’s words, "Good to see you too, Jimmy." He said, not at all amused.

"Forgive me for being cautious, Qrow." Ironwood muttered, "The last time your group was here it was hardly on civil terms."

"We just want to talk." Ruby explained as she stepped cautiously forward, Qrow feeling a burst of pride as his youngest niece taking on the mantle of leader so much like her mother, "Maybe even offer up a truce?"

"You must want something we have desperately." Winter couldn't help but remark then, blue eyes narrowing in her cold, assessing manner.

"You're not exactly wrong there, Ice Queen." Qrow informed her rather haughtily.

Pale blue eyes narrowed further at his comment, Winter's hand lingering close to the saber at her side. The younger white-haired girl Qrow suspected to be Weiss Schnee was quick to move towards her older sister, arms out in a placating gesture just like how Ruby quickly did with her uncle. The two young women regarded the other with surprise given their similar reactions. Ironwood placed a hand on Winter's shoulder then, causing the Grimm Eater to further relax though her glare remained pointed fixedly on Qrow.

"General." Clover said, stepping in-between them as he saluted his superior, "These are Oscar's friends."

Ironwood glanced briefly at the young AGEs that had accompanied Qrow, Yang stepping forward in front of the others, "We just want the chance to talk to him." She explained earnestly to the leader of Atlas.

"Why?" Winter asked, clearly suspecting a trap of some kind.

Robyn sighed, "Isn't that something that's more between them, Specialist Schnee?" She asked, violet eyes narrowing.

"That's—!"

"Clover." Ironwood said, cutting off Winter as he stepped forward to regard the AGE in question carefully. His hands fell onto Clover’s shoulders briefly in a surprising display of affection that Qrow's eyebrows shot up slightly at, "You're all right?" He asked the AGE in question.

"What the hell, James?" Qrow managed to get out indignantly, the indication behind the words insulting, "We wouldn't hurt him!"

Clover ignored Qrow’s outburst as he stared up into Ironwood's bearded face and nodded silently. "And you believe them about merely wishing to speak with Oscar?" Ironwood questioned, ignoring Qrow entirely.

Clover turned to look at the group briefly, his gaze lingering on Qrow in such a way that the breath froze in his throat for a moment. The brown-haired man nodded his head before turning back to the general, "They're just worried about him." He answered plainly.

"I see." Ironwood responded as he finally dropped his hands from around Clover's shoulders, his gaze never once leaving the teal-eyed brunette, "You're tired. I'll see to it that you can talk to Oscar about the situation as soon as possible."

The way he worded that and how the other Atlesians all looked at one another then caused Qrow to raise his eyebrow. Was there something about the exchange he was missing? Clover nodded his head at the Atlas leader’s words, "Understood, sir." He said, meeting Ironwood’s gaze.

Ironwood motioned for Winter to step forward then, the white-haired woman removing Clover from the room with one last final look over his shoulder. Before Qrow could question what the hell was going on, however, Ironwood had turned towards their group once more with an assessing look, "We should talk." He stated without preamble.

*****

To say that Clover was familiar with Ironwood's personal quarters was an understatement. He’d spent practically as many nights there over the years as he did his own room within the AGEs' cell compound. Though as much as he was encouraged to make it "feel like home," he couldn't help but feel ill at ease and out of place there.

This was largely due to his position as an AGE. No matter how James might try and have him think differently behind closed doors, he was still only ever in Ironwood's quarters because he was "favored." He was reminded of that every time he was pulled into the bed, the general's arms wrapped tightly against him.

Winter had left as soon as she punched in the access code to allow him inside the space, so much larger than the cells he’d grown up in that he recalled being overwhelmed at first. The oldest Schnee resolutely didn’t make eye contact as she assured Clover that Oscar would be retrieved shortly. No doubt she was in a hurry to get back to the others, and to ensure that Weiss and everyone were not caught up in some ill-conceived Crimson Queen scheme.

Still, Winter paused long enough in the doorway to regard him awkwardly over her shoulder, "I’m glad you’re back, Captain Ebi." She said somberly, which for Winter was pretty damn warm.

Clover smiled slightly at her uncomfortable sentiment, "Thank you, Winter. It's good to be back." He replied truthfully. A curt nod was his only indication that she’d heard him as the door shut behind her.

Clover made himself comfortable in the living room area of the apartment since he didn't like going into the bedroom unless asked to, sitting on the couch and tapping his finger against his knee as he waited. His mind drifted to the earlier events of the day. He frowned slightly, wondering how the conversation between the Crimson Queen AGEs and Ironwood was going just then. Hopefully, the small group would be allowed to stay for a time here without too much of an issue. They weren't bad people, despite the rocky start to their interactions they'd had.

A soft rap came to the door then, cutting off Clover's pondering. He wasn’t surprised to see a nervous-looking Oscar standing there, a guard situated behind him. Clover nodded briefly to the guard, signaling that he’d take over from here, ushering the teen inside not a second later.

"Is this really General Ironwood's quarters?" The boy asked, hazel eyes wide.

Clover nodded as Oscar sat on the couch, gripping his knees tightly, "The general thought you might want to speak privately about the new..." here he paused and chose his wording carefully, "Guests that are in Atlas."

Understanding dawned on freckled features, "You mean Qrow's group." He surmised. News spread fast in the cells, so Clover wasn't at all surprised that Oscar already knew about their being in Atlas.

"They're concerned because of how you left, but it's ultimately up to you whether or not you see them again." The AGE leader informed him.

Oscar smiled wistfully, "I figured they would be. They're good people, and I didn't exactly leave under the best of circumstances." He said as he glanced over at Clover, "I wouldn't mind seeing them again, as long as I don't have to go back there."

The AGE nodded, "No one would force you to." He reassured the boy, though a large part of Clover was still very curious as to why Oscar seemed so reluctant on that front. There had to be something else going on, a piece of a puzzle that he hadn't yet put together. But, just as he was about to ask Oscar about it, the door opened once more.

Clover and Oscar were both on their feet in an instant as Ironwood stepped into the living room, Qrow hot on his heels. The red-eyed resistance member seemed surprised at the sight of both AGEs being there, though he was quick to turn his focus back on Ironwood and finish his train of thought, "Jimmy, we know Atlas has been struggling with its anti-Ash research for some time." Qrow got out, his light red eyes narrowing in consideration.

Ironwood raised his eyebrow, "And I take it that the Crimson Queen is going to try and take advantage of that?" He asked, clearly not remotely enjoying this conversation.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "We're offering you a truce here. One time offer." He explained, his tone unemotional.

"Why should I take it?" Ironwood asked, his steel blue eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Because I'm here, James, and that's something your research could desperately use."

Clover's eyebrows raised at Qrow’s remark, unsure of what the other man meant, though James seemed thoroughly taken back by the announcement, "Simply cooperating for a time is worth that much to you, Qrow?" He asked, looking over at Oscar in shock, "What did he do exactly?"

Oscar bit his lip and looked away as if in shame, Qrow's determined expression softening just a little in light of the sight though he fixed Ironwood with a pointed look, "Not part of the deal." He reminded the tall Atlas leader.

At length, Ironwood nodded his head in acquiescence, "Your group can stay in the meanwhile then." He said imperiously.

Qrow let out a breath of relief, "Thanks, Jimmy." He said, for the first time with genuine warmth since they’d started this negotiation.

"I wouldn't thank me yet." Ironwood said seriously, his face stonily impassive, "We don't know what kind of research might yield the most results, after all."

"Qrow!" Oscar exclaimed, rushing forward and looking more than just a tad fearful in light of the heavy conversation he and Clover had just overheard.

Qrow smiled down at Oscar, reaching over to ruffle his hair, "Hey, kiddo,” he said kindly, “You had us all worried, you know?"

"I...!" The fourteen-year-old stammered and closed his eyes, looking close to tears as his words trailed off.

"Hey now, it's going to be fine. You'll see." The dark-haired man told him gently.

"I don't understand." Clover finally worked up the courage to speak himself, taking in the heavy scene before him with a sudden sense of foreboding, "What research are you talking about?"

Qrow glanced away then, an unreadable expression clouding over his features as he hunched in further on himself as Ironwood straightened his posture further, "I suppose it makes sense that he wouldn't have told you, Clover. And I will expect discretion on the matter myself." He stated quietly, looking over to gauge the AGE's reaction to his next declaration carefully, "Qrow happens to be a Grimm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have the first of the “who might actually be a Grimm” reveal! XD Though if anyone is at all familiar with the character designs for Shio and Phym from the _GE_ games, I doubt this one was too surprising. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth. The _God Eater_ video game series is the property of Bandai Namco.

The laboratory that Ironwood brought them to in the morning was one that seemed to be primarily set up for biological and medical research, compared to the mostly mechanical-based research workshop that the group had inadvertently stumbled into yesterday on their first foray into Atlas. Qrow had figured that would be the case, and he couldn't help but watch with wry amusement out of the corner of his eye as his nieces both stretched their tired limbs, unable to suppress the yawns that waking up early and without caffeinated beverages well in hand meant they were saddled with.

He didn't doubt that any of their group had been able to get a good night's sleep in their modestly set-up temporary quarters, as excited as they’d been to first be here. Yet Ruby and Yang had insisted on coming along for his first research outing instead of taking the excuse to sleep in like their friends, promising to meet up with all of them later afterwards. He knew that was largely because the two were concerned with just what this research might entail. Qrow had already convinced them to not say anything about Yang's blood relation to him well before they’d even traveled to the port city. After all, it was better that Jimmy only thought there was one who bore Grimm blood and material amongst the Crimson Queen.

He was touched by his nieces’ obvious concern, even as resigned annoyance flickered across the general's face at their presence when he’d first come to retrieve Qrow. "Afraid I'd run away, Jimmy?" Qrow asked, unable to stop himself from taunting his sometimes ally when he found out he had an escort.

Ironwood cleared his throat, "This research is important to the safety of Atlas, Qrow." He informed him tersely, raising an eyebrow, "And you were fairly quick to retreat the previous night."

Qrow frowned then. His hasty departure from Ironwood's quarters was because he couldn't stand the shocked looks that had fallen over Oscar and Clover's faces at Ironwood's announcement of what he was. It never got any easier to take, being viewed as a monster even without his Semblance being factored into the situation.

Ironwood had tried killing him when he’d first found out about it, during a particular bad run-in the resistance group had inadvertently had with Atlesian forces. Fortunately they’d developed a much more tentative "friendly rivalry" since then, which basically just meant they tried being civil before attacking first. It was still a hell of a lot better than most of his relations with port officials.

He hadn't even bothered sticking around to really gauge Clover's reaction in particular to the news then, as glancing over young Oscar's bewildered face was enough before he hastily excused himself to ostensibly check on the other Crimson Queen members before they started causing the operatives he’d left them with to pull out their hair. He imagined the accusatory look he would’ve found on the Ace Ops’ face would have been even worse.

He tried willing the troubling thoughts from his head then as they stepped into the sterile lab settings. The ever-smiling Doctor Polendina and his daughter Penny were already standing in the middle of the space, along with...

"Right on time, sir." Winter Schnee saluted Ironwood, "Everything has been prepared."

"Thank you, Specialist." Ironwood said as he inclined his bearded head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Salutations, new friends!" Penny exclaimed as she raced forward in a blur of red and green then, positively beaming as she shook Yang and Ruby's hands in particular, "I am so glad that you have decided to accompany your uncle today. It gives us the chance to talk more!"

"Y—Yeah." Ruby replied, smiling awkwardly as she stopped shaking not a moment later, moving her arm in a circle to avoid it becoming sore from the sudden burst of activity.

"Whoa." Yang said, flexing her fingers after Penny let go while her violet eyes were wide with astonishment, "How much can you press with that arm?"

"I am afraid the exact measurements elude me at this moment!" Penny informed her cheerfully, tapping a finger to her freckled cheek in a considering fashion, "But I can lift several metric tons over my head with ease."

"Whoa. So cool!" Ruby exclaimed in a whisper, eyes gleaming.

Yang smirked down at her little sister, "Easy there, Ruby, you're going to drool." She teased, clearly amused.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, a red tinge immediately coating her cheeks.

"Settle down now, you two." Qrow told them both fondly, placing his hands on their shoulders in a vain attempt to rein the now energetic girls in.

"Quite right. We should be focusing on the task at hand." Pietro gently interjected, "Penny, if you wouldn't mind showing the girls around the lab while we work?"

Penny nodded enthusiastically, pumping her fist in the air, "Leave it to me, Dad!" She said cheerily.

The dark-skinned man's smile grew even fonder before he turned his full attention onto Qrow, "Mr. Branwen, is it?” He asked, “If it's all right with you, I'd like to start with some preliminary tests just to set up a baseline for comparison purposes."

Qrow nodded his head, following the man's wheelchair further into the lab where a medical table was located, "Sure, Doc." He said with very little enthusiasm.

As Pietro went to work running his preliminary tests along with drawing blood and the like, Penny was very quickly showing anything of remote interest to Yang and Ruby. A glass tube connected to a humming computer of some kind drew in Ruby's interest, the brunette putting her face right up against the surface of the container to get a better look at its contents, "Oh, what is this? A stick of some kind?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Penny tilted her head slightly at the question, her green eyes taking in the softly glowing green and blue object, "It is a sapling." She informed them, "A sample taken from a much larger specimen in the gardens."

"You have trees here?" Yang and Ruby asked together, their heads swiveling in her direction as astonishment lit up their faces at the very notion.

Qrow couldn't blame them for their disbelief. Trees and most vegetation outside of port cities were unheard of in Remnant thanks to the appetites of the Grimm and the Ash. He was fairly certain they’d never seen one before up close.

That same realization seemed to hit Penny as well, for her smile softened, "Would you like to visit the gardens later then?" She asked the two girls, clearly wanting them to see it for themselves.

"We can?" Ruby asked, bouncing on her feet at the very thought as even Yang had an eager air about her expression.

Pietro smiled good-naturedly as he looked up from his note taking, "I don't see why not as long as James here approves it?" He said, clearly giving the final call to their leader.

Ironwood let an uncharacteristic small curve of his lips upwards occur, "Only the areas set aside for public use already." He informed the trio.

"Yes!" Both girls exclaimed as they jumped up in the air enthusiastically, though Yang furrowed her brows not a moment later at the small sapling, "Do trees normally glow like that, though?" She asked, clearly curious.

"We're modifying it for anti-Ash research." Pietro was quick to explain, fidgeting with his glasses slightly, "I'm afraid the logistics behind it are a bit on the complicated side."

"If a little thing like that can help ward off Ash, more power to it." Yang remarked, though her violet gaze as she regarded it for a moment longer was doubtful.

"It is still in the early stages, but it shows promise." The scientist assured her.

Ironwood turned to Winter then, evidently tuning out of the conversation amongst the girls and Pietro at that moment to get back to other matters, "Status report?" He asked the Specialist, noticing her pale blue eyes going down to a scroll she was carrying every so often.

"Harriet, Marrow, Vine, and Elm are working well in conjunction with Robyn's Happy Huntresses in their patrol of Mantle, sir." She informed him, "There's been only one Grimm sighting all day so far."

"What about Clover?" Ruby asked curiously not a moment later, "Isn't he their leader?"

Winter tapped against the glass screen of her scroll a few times before addressing the brunette's query, "Captain Ebi is currently supervising the training of some of our younger AGEs at the moment." She explained.

"Including Oscar?" Yang asked hopefully, as they had yet to see their friend themselves.

The white-haired woman nodded curtly in response, "Some of your Crimson Queen allies are with them now also, if I'm not mistaken." She answered truthfully.

"Can we go and watch too?" Qrow’s youngest niece asked, a hopeful glimmer in Ruby's silver eyes at the prospect.

Winter frowned and looked over at Ironwood for his input on the subject. He tilted his head slightly to the side, hands poised behind his back, "I don't see why not." He answered after a moment’s deliberation.

Pietro pulled out a scanning device then, and Qrow rolled his light red eyes in exasperation, "I'm not sure what I'm looking forward to more." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

*****

The training grounds were located in the underground portion of the port city, Qrow not particularly liking the crowded elevator ride to reach them. Penny, Winter, and Ironwood had insisted on coming along with them, only Pietro opting to stay behind in the lab to go over the first of Qrow's test results. The younger girls were chatting up a storm together, while Winter focused her attention on reading mission updates on her scroll and Ironwood looked straight ahead as the doors finally opened, Qrow rubbing his arm that had only recently been used as a pin cushion.

The grounds themselves were typical Atlesian fare: fancy holograms and hard light obstacles that seemed to be forever shifting and changing depending on inputted programs. Close by the double doors they entered through, there was a shooting range that had been set up to test new types of bullets. Blake and Nora were currently testing it out while Ren, Jaune, and the chameleon Faunus named Ilia Amitola watched them, along with a gaggle of small children, all wearing the double armlets signifying their status as AGEs as well. The children who weren't clinging nervously to the familiar Ilia seemed quite keen on Jaune in particular despite his awkward hesitancy around them, two of them gripping his hands to excitedly point out the smoking damage that Nora's rockets in particular caused on the farther away targets.

Qrow's eyes widened at the sight and he glared over at Ironwood and Winter accusingly, causing the general to sigh, "Believe me, Qrow, I know.” He reasoned, “We don't put anyone that young out on the field."

"Yet." Qrow muttered darkly in response, "What happens when there's an emergency and your older AGEs are indisposed?"

"That won't happen." Winter said, taking a challenging step forward then, pale blue eyes narrowing as they swept the room until they landed on her sister in the middle of a training round with Oscar as Clover supervised them, "Our AGEs are extremely capable by the time they enter the field."

He wondered briefly how often she had repeated that to herself to try and believe it, given that ultimately she'd been in the unfortunate position of having to send her own sister out there to fight Grimm and face Ashstorms. A pained expression flashed across her face momentarily, but she quickly schooled it away into her usual icy facade.

"Hey, guys!" Nora exclaimed in greeting as she turned around and noticed their entrance, waving cheerfully as she stored Magnhild behind her, "You made it!"

"Glad to see you guys finally got up." Yang couldn't help but tease her friends as she made her way over to them and the gaggle of kids, Ruby hesitating only for a moment to grasp Penny's hand and pull the robotic girl along after her, the redhead complying happily. Blake hit Yang lightly in the shoulder for her remark, a faint blush on her cheeks as her feline ears pressed shyly against her head.

"How'd the testing go?" Ren asked Qrow quietly, ever the conscientious one.

Qrow shrugged, tentatively rubbing his arm once again, "Can't complain too much about this round." He muttered as his eyes glanced to Weiss and Oscar, who were both standing in front of Clover as he addressed them, a holographic projection of a Nevermore floating overhead that he’d point to every so often, no doubt describing weak points of the Grimm.

They nodded solemnly to something Clover said, just as teal eyes looked up and over to spot the newcomers in their midst. Ruby grinned and waved as the two young AGEs also turned in their direction, "Hey, Oscar! Hey, Weiss!" She cupped her hands over her mouth to shout at them, "You're doing great!"

Even from as far away as they were standing in the large, open space, one could almost make out Weiss' _"Is she always like this?"_ aside to Oscar then, the freckled boy nodding his head sheepishly in response.

The trio made to walk over to the others when the hard light hologram of the Nevermore suddenly gave a tumultuous shriek. Winter's hand automatically went to her saber, "Who put it into attack mode?" She demanded.

There was a spark coming from a computer terminal alongside the wall, possibly having been hit by a ricocheting bullet during testing earlier. Qrow frowned, wondering if it had started acting up the second he’d stepped inside. The Nevermore might have been a hologram and not the real deal, but it could still hit fairly hard all the same. It spread its wings out wide, talons shining in the harsh lighting of the large room as it bore down on the still weaponless Oscar, just as Weiss raised her weapon Myrtenaster.

Clover shoved Oscar down onto the ground, Kingfisher deflecting the blow, though the force of the holographic creature's talons skidded him backwards across the floor and directly into an extended platform a little farther away, just as shards of ice from Weiss' weapon made contact with the fake Grimm's side and it disappeared in a burst of light.

"Clover!" Oscar shouted, on his feet in a matter of seconds and already racing to the brown-haired man's side as he picked himself up and tentatively rubbed the back of his head, "Are you all right?"

Clover smiled down at the worried teen reassuringly, "I'll be fine, Oscar. It's just a bump on the head." He said, hoping to ease the boy’s fears.

"You're lucky it wasn't anything worse." Weiss noted.

"No, that was all skill. Fortunately someone was quick on their feet." Clover told her, "That was pretty impressive, Weiss."

A light dusting of pink settled over the white-haired girl's cheeks at the praise and she quickly looked away as the others all gathered around them, "It wouldn't have been nearly so easy if it was the real thing." She deflected.

"No, but..." the AGE captain trailed off as a wince overcame his expression, his rubbing of the back of his head becoming more gingerly.

"I think that's enough training excitement for one day." Ironwood imperiously cut in then, his steely gaze glaring at the offending computer terminal, "We'll have a repair crew take care of that immediately."

Winter nodded her head in response, "Of course, sir." She affirmed.

"Clover." Ironwood stated, turning his full attention onto his subordinate then, "You still haven't recovered from being lost in the Ashstorm before, have you? You should rest."

The Ace Op frowned, "But, sir..." He trailed off when he realized he wasn’t going to be getting a say in the matter.

The dark-haired man stepped forward then, grasping Clover's bicep in a tight grip and pulling him slightly towards the doors, "That's an order, Captain." Ironwood said with no room for argument.

A stricken look crossed Clover's face, and he refused to meet anyone's gaze as they passed by the others, "Yes, sir." He said, acquiescing to his leader’s orders.

A heavy silence settled over the training grounds at their departure, Qrow watching them go with narrowed eyes. Inwardly, he was annoyed that he hadn't even been able to apologize for no doubt causing the accident. But, another part of him wondered what the hell was that display all about?

*****

The hand on Clover's arm tightened just a fraction when the younger man paused slightly in the familiar corridor they were walking in, "This isn't the way to the cell compound, sir." The brown-haired AGE said.

Ironwood raised a dark eyebrow at Clover’s statement, "I thought it would be better if you rested in my quarters." He said, as if he was relaying the most simplistic fact.

The younger man frowned at Ironwood’s words, "But..." He trailed off, unsure of what he could say to change the situation.

"Clover." The general sighed and leaned forward until his forehead was pressing against Clover's own, "I'd prefer if you stayed in my quarters until the Crimson Queen's stay here is over with."

Ah, so that was what this was about. Clover felt a heavy feeling settle over his person, though he numbly nodded all the same, "Of course, James." He replied, left with no other discourse.

Ironwood's lips curved upwards into a slight smile then, his metallic hand coming to rest soothingly on the back of Clover's head briefly before they resumed their steps once more. It didn't take them long to reach the Grimm Eater's personal quarters following that, the door opening to allow them both admittance not a second later.

As he stepped through the threshold, a surge of movement and a slight breeze overhead caught Clover's attention briefly. However, he looked up only to spy nothing. He frowned, for he could have sworn the shape of a bird had been there...

He must have dallied too long, for Ironwood pulled him further inside and wordlessly guided him to the bedroom he’d become so intimately familiar with over the years. Clover was gently pushed down onto the mattress, turning instinctively onto his side as James lay down behind him, strong arms wrapping securely around his middle.

Lips pressed into the side of his head, "Sleep, Clover." The older man gently ordered, and despite the growing unease in Clover's mind he attempted to close his eyes to do just that, his head swirling.

_There was blood everywhere._

_Clover could feel the liquid warmth of it against his face, soaking his uniform, coating the dusty ground all around him and Winter. He’d just succeeded in grabbing and pulling the white-haired Grimm Eater to the ground when the collapse had first started, the rubble of the mine shaft above them having become loose thanks to the close-quarters fight with the Grimm they'd gone through earlier._

_A stray rock had managed to smack right into Winter's head, knocking her out for the count, a rather nasty cut above her forehead. But that wasn't where all the blood coating her and Clover was coming from. No, Clover's teal eyes widened as he tilted his face to look upwards, horror looming in his gut at the torn and bloody visage that awaited him._

_It was the general's blood that was practically covering the two from head to toe. He must have tried shielding them, and..._

_Steel blue eyes were still painfully awake, painfully aware as they bore into his own. Whatever voice Clover may have tried mustering at that point was completely lost thanks to the horrific sight before him._

Clover's eyes snapped open to an empty bedroom. James must have left to continue to carry out his work for the day. He sighed, somewhat grateful for that at least as he sat up and gingerly touched the back of his head. There was a dull throbbing pain still present, but it wasn't too bad. He'd visit Pietro in the labs later and have him check it over.

Right now, he perhaps should use the fact that Ironwood was out for the moment to go and check on the kids, make sure none of them were too upset over what had happened earlier. He’d also not been able to talk much to Qrow following James' declaration, and he wanted to do so despite not knowing exactly what to say given the revelation about what the Crimson Queen member was. So long as Clover was back here by the time the general returned, things would be fine.

Clover’s feet hit the floor of the apartment as he made his way out of the bedroom, not even getting a foot into the living room before there was a flurry of feathers ( _yes, feathers_ ) and suddenly Qrow Branwen was crowding his slightly taller frame into the wall, red eyes glowering suspiciously, "Tell me, lucky charm, what exactly is going on here?" He asked venomously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a bit of a confrontation first thing after a nap! XD Thank you for reading.
> 
> As always, friendly comments are appreciated! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer I do not own _RWBY_ or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth. The _God Eater_ video game series is the property of Bandai Namco.

Qrow was honestly not sure why he was so upset by what he’d just put together about Clover and Ironwood's relationship. Truth be told, Qrow had intended on following the pair as a bird to apologize to Clover for his undoubted involvement in getting the Ace Op injured earlier at the training grounds once James had left, only to be caught off-guard by Ironwood once again escorting the AGE captain to his own personal quarters like before. Qrow’s inquisitive nature immediately though it was odd that Clover was not just taken to the cell compound, finding the whole exchange rather unusual in general.

_Qrow instead spied Ironwood and Clover sharing a surprisingly soft and rather intimate moment in the hallway, albeit there had been slight reluctance on Clover's part to actively engage in it. Afterwards, Ironwood pulled the brown-haired younger man inside his quarters and guided him into the bedroom, Qrow having to sneak in quickly before the door closed shut on him. James had wrapped his arms around a still rather hesitant Clover on the bed before urging the other to sleep, running a hand softly through short brown locks before leaving to go about his day. It would’ve been nearly wholesome and far too intimate a sight for Qrow to be spying on, save for the fact that he couldn't turn his gaze away given how Clover seemed to shy away from the contact._

He'd heard of similar things happening at other ports with AGEs, but for some reason he was surprised to see it occurring in Atlas. Was he just viewing it wrong? Surely there was another explanation for everything. James could be a stubborn, single-minded asshole at the best of times but...

Yet it had been a while since they’d even see one another, and even then their communication style hadn't been on the best of terms. It was entirely possible that becoming the leader of so large a port as Atlas and Mantle had affected the cyborg in ways Qrow hadn't even thought of. It wasn't like Ironwood was giving the AGEs more freedom than any other port was on account of how "some things were the way the way for a reason" or whatever bullshit he'd last countered Oz's arguments with.

Clover hit the back of the wall, his teal eyes wide in shock as Qrow glowered up at him, waiting for an answer. A silent plea was coursing through the older man’s body, begging the brunette to tell him that he was somehow wrong, that he’d just greatly misinterpreted things. But he was already growing queasy at the knowledge that he most likely wasn't.

He watched as Clover's muscular chest rose and fell with a deep breath as the man tried to calm himself from the shock of Qrow somehow ambushing him. There were questions in his teal eyes, no doubt largely about how and why Qrow was even there, but the one that Clover asked instead threw the dark-haired man off-guard: "Why are you so upset, Qrow?"

Qrow’s light red eyes widened considerably as he slammed his right palm against the wall beside the slightly taller human's head, "Why wouldn't I be?" He countered.

"It's just the way things are. You know that." Clover spoke softly, a note of resignation in his voice.

He knew. It was precisely because of things like this that the Crimson Queen had been established in the first place, "B—but...!" Qrow trailed off, not sure why he cared so much in the first place.

A hand came to gently rest on his shoulder, Clover squeezing down slightly as if in reassurance, "I owe James my life, Qrow." He informed him succinctly, "And you know that as an AGE belonging to Atlas, I have to follow orders." A considering look crossed over his features then as he continued, "As long as we do that, things aren't nearly as bad here as they could be."

Qrow glared at him, anger and annoyance flashing through his body, "And you honestly think that makes this okay, boy scout?" He asked, angry that anyone would be all right with the current status quo.

Clover blinked, taken aback by the sudden vehemence in the humanoid Grimm's tongue, "No one's ever asked that before." He admitted quietly.

Qrow wanted to shout. It was because of situations like this that their resistance group had been formed, and he was suddenly beyond grateful that Ruby and Yang hadn't been forced to endure life in a port city. He wanted nothing more than to collect all of the kids then and take them as far away from here as possible, back to the relative safety of the settlement, and he wanted to convince the brunette standing before him and his comrades that they were more than welcome to come along too. Fuck, if he could, he'd drag them all back with him.

But just as he opened his mouth to say something to that effect, Clover caught him by surprise yet again by throwing a sad sort-of smile in his direction, "Thank you, Qrow. For worrying." He said as he winked in an attempt to play things off as if it were no big deal, "But you have other issues to deal with, don't you?"

And that gave Qrow pause because, damn it, the younger AGE was technically right there. He had the group of youngsters to look after, had volunteered to aid Atlesian research on Grimm in order to check up on Oscar and see if they couldn't help him out of the mess he’d stumbled into. There were always Grimm to fight, and the continued safety of the Crimson Queen as well. If he allowed himself to become distracted by the plight of one AGE who was too stubborn to see they'd be better off away from their port, then he wouldn't be able to help anyone in the end.

As he contemplated this, Clover winced slightly and tentatively rubbed the back of his head, the action making Qrow distantly remember the reason he’d come here initially as guilt at the sight had him frowning slightly. "Sorry." He muttered, looking down at the floor.

Clover tilted his head to the side curiously, "For what?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"The accident at the training grounds." Qrow murmured, averting his gaze still, "That was probably because of my semblance."

He was taken aback by Clover's hand once more resting on his shoulder, the AGE smiling at him encouragingly, "I don't know. I consider it pretty lucky that nothing worse happened,” Clover said, “And that the kids were all right."

"Lucky charm." Qrow replied, and he couldn't help but smirk in a self-deprecating manner as he reached down and grasped Clover's free hand with his own. He was somewhat pleasantly surprised when Clover merely looked down at the gesture in wonderment instead of pulling his hand away from the dangerous Grimm like so many others would have undoubtedly done, the gesture allowing him to continue speaking, "If you say so. But we're going to have the doc look you over regardless."

Qrow wasn't sure what to make of the slight pink tinge that suddenly coated the other man's cheeks then although he thought it was a good look on him. Clover’s slight nod of acquiescence he got instead of protest then had him smiling slightly all the same. The fact that Qrow was pretty much powerless currently when it came to the situation with the AGEs here in Atlas still weighed heavy on him, but he could at least do this much for Clover if nothing else.

*****

"The good news is that you should be as good as new as early as tomorrow morning!" Pietro Polendina cheerfully declared as he finished his examination.

Clover smiled over at the older man gratefully, his eyes meeting Qrow's over the top of the white-haired man's head. There was an almost tangible relief washing over the humanoid Grimm's features at that bit of news, and Clover remembered the soft-spoken apology he’d been given earlier in James' apartment. He couldn't help the way his smile morphed into a reassuring one, "See, Qrow? I told you it was nothing to worry about." He said cheerily.

Qrow visibly relaxed, sheepishly running a hand through his graying dark hair, "Better to be safe than sorry where my semblance is involved, lucky charm." He muttered.

The brown-haired AGE frowned, "I don't necessarily think—!"

But Clover’s words were cut off when the door to the lab suddenly opened, Marrow poking his head inside, "Hello, Doctor Polendina!" The dark-skinned Faunus called out, eyes widening just a fraction at the sight of Clover and Qrow there as well, "Greetings to you too, Captain." His tail hung limply at his back as he sheepishly added, "I didn't see you at first."

"Just getting a checkup after a training accident, Marrow." Clover told the youngest Ace Op, "No need to worry."

"Oh yeah, I'd heard about that." Marrow responded as he stepped inside the lab, followed by Jaune, Ilia, and Weiss.

The white-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because we just told you about it a couple minutes ago." She pointed out haughtily.

Marrow laughed, "Yeah, you did." He said, a slight embarrassed blush evident on his cheeks.

Clover tilted his head slightly, smiling at the younger AGEs' antics, "How did working with the Happy Huntresses go?" He asked them, inwardly praying there were no major incidents to report.

Marrow's eyes lit up at being addressed, "Awesome, save for Harriet almost getting into a fight with Joanna." He said, chuckling in remembrance.

Ilia leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to a confused Jaune, "Hare can't go a day without arguing with at least one person." She said, the blond smiling slightly in understanding.

Weiss nodded her head in agreement, "It can be both amusing and tiresome." She answered, sighing to herself as she shrugged with indifference.

"I see." The blond-haired AGE replied, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes flashed in a considering manner, "You guys sure have some colorful people in your group, huh?"

"Funny." Weiss said as she smirked, "We could say the same to you."

Jaune's face reddened slightly at her teasing, his hand absentmindedly tracing the red scarf wrapped around his waist, "Yeah, I guess that is true." He admitted.

Qrow, meanwhile, had approached the youngsters with a raised eyebrow in Jaune's direction, "What brings you here, kiddo?" He asked him curiously, "Where are the others?"

"Oh!" Jaune exclaimed as his eyes lit up, "They're hanging out with the kids and catching up with Oscar." His face turned red again as he looked down at the ground before continuing, "I may have needed a bit of an escape."

The little kids _had_ been climbing all over Jaune earlier, Clover recalled, glancing at the young man sympathetically. He looked over at Marrow then, noticing how there was an oddly fond look in the younger Ace Op’s eyes as he regarded Jaune. The kids had warmed up to the canine Faunus right away as well, so perhaps he felt a kindred connection to the Crimson Queen AGE.

"Penny said you might need some help here in the lab, so we thought we'd volunteer." Ilia explained to Pietro, walking towards the older man who had seemed to be enjoying all the company.

"That's mighty kind of you, and I'm glad to hear that Penny is enjoying making new friends as well." The scientist replied, smiling warmly as he moved his wheelchair over to a display in the back, "I bet you four would get a kick out of these new bullet upgrades I've been working on for the General."

The mention of James brought Clover back to a memory of a far earlier visit he'd had to Pietro's lab once, just a few short days following the incident that had resulted in the general becoming a cyborg.

_He hadn't been allowed to visit Ironwood while he was recovering due to his status as a mere AGE, though a sympathetic Winter had snuck him reports throughout that time. Clover was rather surprised to find that the man himself had summoned him to the workshop as soon as he was cleared to move around again._

_"Are you sure you're all right, sir?" He'd asked tentatively, not quite sure what would count as crossing a line to ask._

_Ironwood said nothing for a long moment, staring down at his new metallic hand as he clenched and unclenched a fist. He looked lost in thought, and briefly Clover wondered if he wasn't intruding on some internal matter. But, he’d been called for, and given that Ironwood was now having to adjust to his new body largely because of him, it didn't feel right to leave before being dismissed._

_"I'm fine, Clover." Ironwood finally said at length, steel blue eyes regarding Due Process in the upgrade terminal his weapon had been plugged into all this time, "I'm just thinking."_

_Clover fidgeted slightly, unsure of how to respond. Most superiors preferred AGEs to remain silent unless directly addressed, but Ironwood had always been different in that regard. He sometimes even encouraged direct lines of communication. Still, Clover wasn't sure how this last incident may have altered things. Truthfully, if the man had summoned him to curse him out for what happened, he wouldn't necessarily blame him._

_At length, Ironwood spoke once more, "The doctors said my survival was a miracle in and of itself." He stated quietly, and he could’ve been speaking just to himself with how low his voice was as a self-deprecating smile fell across his lips, "A stroke of immense good fortune."_

_Steel blue eyes fell onto Clover then, and the AGE turned to meet them, raising an eyebrow at the sudden tenderness that was inexplicably being thrown his way despite everything that had happened, "S—Sir?" He questioned, unsure of where this conversation was going._

_"I think we both know who to attribute_ that _to, if that's indeed the case." The dark-haired man said quietly, reaching out with his new hand to grasp one of Clover's own, silently threading their fingers together._

_Teal eyes widened at the gesture, and Clover found that his own gaze could not leave Ironwood's own as it bore into him with fierce intensity. "Clover, I'm quite fond of you." The words were spoken in a low, deep murmur as the older man pulled Clover close to his side._

_He could only remain there, absolutely frozen, as the fingers wrapped around his own even tighter, his mind drawing a blank as to what to do._

"You okay, soldier boy?" Qrow's voice suddenly entered his ears then.

Clover blinked, the flashback fading from the forefront of his mind. He shakily nodded, tearing his gaze away from the younger AGEs still clustered around Pietro and the display tube, smiling slightly, "Yes, I was just thinking." He managed to reply with.

A black eyebrow raised curiously, "Yeah?" The humanoid Grimm asked, seemingly genuinely interested, "About what, exactly?"

Clover stared at Qrow, genuinely stunned by the question as he couldn't remember the last time someone had even asked him what he was thinking. He swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. As he opened it to say something, anything in response, the door to the lab once again opened behind them.

*****

Qrow felt a small surge of aggravation at his conversation with Clover being interrupted for some reason he couldn't quite explain when the door to the lab opened once more, the AGE's attention turning towards the two newcomers in their midst. He'd been concerned, because the brown-haired soldier's expression had taken on a faraway and rather troubled look the second Pietro had mentioned Ironwood. Qrow wasn't entirely sure just why the situation between the general and one of his trained attack dogs bothered him so much, just that it caused a twisting sensation to knot up his chest every time he thought of it.

It was just because the plight of AGEs in general was so bad, he reasoned with himself. Yet many, like Clover, were too stubborn and stupidly loyal to see it. It was frustrating beyond belief.

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed happily upon seeing her older sister standing there, though she blinked in surprise at the sight of a rather amused-looking Robyn Hill standing at the white-haired woman's side, "And Robyn too."

"I know. Two days in a row of my being here surprised me too." The tan-skinned blonde joked, sweeping over the other occupants in the lab with a friendly wave.

"Does that mean you were called for?" Ilia asked curiously.

"You've got it." Robyn answered, frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Though for what, I can't even guess."

Winter sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm sure General Ironwood has his reasons, Robyn." She replied wearily.

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm sure,” she said, “But whether or not we'll get a direct answer about what those reasons are is still very much up in the air."

Winter frowned at Robyn's remark, and she seemed about to respond to it in kind when her pale blue eyes fell on Clover, widening slightly in surprise at his presence there. Marrow noticed her suddenly stricken regard and glanced between the two of them nervously, "Is something wrong, ma'am?" He asked tentatively as Jaune, Weiss, and Ilia all shared a confused look.

The frown on Winter's face deepened and she shook her head briefly, "No, not necessarily." She informed them, pursing her lips as she regarded Clover, "The General is on his way, Captain Ebi."

Sympathetic understanding shone in Robyn's eyes then as she regarded Clover's suddenly stiff posture, "Let me guess,” she said, “You aren't supposed to be here, golden boy?"

"That is correct, Miss Hill." Ironwood's clear voice spoke up just then as he stepped into the lab as well, hands clasped tightly behind his back.

Clover swallowed, "James, I—!" he began, but was cut off when Qrow held up his hand and stepped forward.

"That's my bad, Jimmy." Qrow stated quickly, trying to ignore the way Clover's teal eyes bored questioningly into his back then, "I thought maybe the accident was my fault, so I strong-armed him into getting looked over by the doc here."

Pietro was quick to nod his head in agreement, "Yes, we had just finished when everyone else came in." He supplied helpfully.

Ironwood stared between them without so much as a word, before he strode over to where Qrow and Clover were standing. He ignored Qrow to look down at Clover imperiously, "You were to remain in my quarters when not on duty unless I have given permission otherwise, Captain Ebi." He reminded him in a quiet voice.

Qrow's eyes narrowed. He wasn't keen on being ignored, and while he might make snide comments in his head about port AGEs, Clover wasn't actually a dog. Clover lowered his head, not meeting Ironwood's gaze, "I'm sorry, sir,” he said, “It won't happen again."

Ironwood's expression softened marginally at the regretful tone that Clover had taken on, "As long as that is understood." He said rather gently.

Robyn glared at Ironwood's back then while everyone else looked around the room in a decidedly uncomfortable fashion, "As touching as you demonstrating your authority again is," she noted with no small amount of dripping sarcasm in her voice, "I take it I was called to Atlas for a reason?"

Qrow couldn't help but smirk slightly at that even as Winter openly gaped. Robyn was fearless. Ironwood turned to regard her evenly, giving a curt nod as he did so, "Yes,” he replied, “I was hoping that we could discuss the latest advancements in Pietro's research tonight."

"If Mantle gets to benefit from it as well, then I’m all ears." She told Ironwood, her stance immediately shifting to challenging.

"Of course." Ironwood said, turning to regard the dark-haired Crimson Queen member still standing next to Clover, "Qrow, you can attend the discussion as well as a representative of the Crimson Queen. We'll be having it over dinner."

Jaune's stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of food, the blond-haired AGE laughing sheepishly in response as he ducked behind Marrow and the girls to avoid attention. Qrow shook his head at Jaune in quiet understanding. The variety of foodstuffs back at the settlement was notoriously lacking compared to what one found within the inner walls of a port, after all.

Ironwood grasped onto Clover's arm as he had before when he’d escorted the AGE from the training grounds, the brown-haired human refusing to make eye contact with anyone just then as he was guided towards the exit once more. There was a tightness in Qrow's chest as he clenched his hand into a fist at his side, light red eyes refusing to leave the troubling sight, "Sure, Jimmy." He ground out, "Of course I'd want to be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously Clover’s “good fortune” semblance isn’t really a great thing in this AU, and I do believe a trip to the gardens might be in order following all of this, with some reveals about Oscar’s current predicament too. :) Thank you for reading, and, as always, friendly comments are appreciated! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth. The _God Eater_ video game series is the property of Bandai Namco.

"Here are the gardens!" Penny Polendina's cheerful voice echoed throughout the large space, which resembled more of a full blown forest rather than any garden that Qrow had ever seen before in either terminal pictures or other ports.

The older man couldn't help but whistle under his breath at the sight of the lush greenery and foliage all around them. Even some of the trees were standing up quite tall with prominent roots, indicating they’d been present for a good several years at least. Leave it to a technical marvel port city like Atlas to have an impressive biosphere within its walls.

"Whoa," Ruby breathed out right next to Penny, darting around the redheaded girl's outstretched arms to get a better look at the place that was so unlike anything she or the other young ones from the Crimson Queen had undoubtedly seen before, "And this whole space is really just for recreational use?"

Penny nodded her head in the affirmative, "Of course. The agricultural biosphere is located in a more secure part of the port." She explained.

From behind the two, Harriet scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "And I wouldn't even bother asking to get permission to see it." She told them succinctly, magenta eyes narrowing, "The General would never let you near our food supply."

"It's not like we'd do anything to it!" Nora stated rather vehemently, the girl clearly upset by the very implication behind the petite woman's words, "We're not heartless, you know."

"Tell that to the other ports you've so readily abandoned." Harriet countered, clearly unmoved by Nora’s declaration.

"Some of us were abandoned first," Blake added in matter-of-factly, her hands clenching into fists at her sides, "And others are from places that no longer exist."

"So you decided to just take the easy way out and run away instead of heading to another place to help." The tan-skinned woman remarked, "Typical."

"What was that?" Yang asked, stepping up next to Blake and Nora with a hint of fire in her violet eyes, "You want to say that again?"

Harriet stepped right up to her despite the younger blonde towering over her, "I'll say it as many times as I want." She said steadfastly, with a determined gaze that indicated she was ready to throw down with all of them at once.

Harriet was stopped when a hand rested on the Atlesian AGE's shoulder, Clover holding his subordinate back, "That's enough, Hare." He said with absolutely no room for argument.

"Seriously." Elm responded, quick to jump in between the two groups with her arms raised, "We're showing them this spot to be nice. Can't we all just get along?"

Harriet said nothing for a long time, her narrowed eyes glaring distrustfully at Yang and the others. At length, she finally conceded, shoving Clover's hand off and stomping away down the hill they were standing on, "This is stupid." She muttered over her shoulder, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The other Ace Ops watched her go with an assortment of frowns on their faces, Vine sighing in resignation as he shrugged his shoulders and headed on after her, "I'll go make sure she doesn't knock down any trees in her anger." He said, as if that was a very real possibility. Given what Qrow had seen of Harriet’s temper, it probably was.

"Good man, Vine." Clover replied before smiling apologetically at the others, "Sorry about that."

Yang huffed, relaxing her posture just a tad, "Is she always like that?" The blonde questioned, clearly unamused by the exchange.

"Yes and no." The brown-haired AGE answered truthfully, shrugging his shoulders in a sign of indifference.

"She just really doesn't trust anyone who works with the Crimson Queen." Marrow elaborated, his tail hanging sheepishly, "Given all of the reports about them and everything."

"Right. Port propaganda strikes again." Qrow murmured with narrowed eyes.

Jaune looked positively stricken at the notion, "But the Crimson Queen is trying to help!" He exclaimed, shocked that anyone would believe otherwise.

Ren nodded his head in agreement, "Especially AGEs." He said, carefully eyeing the remaining Ace Ops.

Elm, Clover, and the others from Atlas all shared an uncomfortable glance as the insanely tall woman rubbed the back of her neck, "It's a lot more complicated than just that though." She muttered, discomfort obvious in her tone.

"But that's—!" Ruby began, but she was cut off by her uncle's hand on her shoulder as he shook his head.

"No use wasting your breath with this group, kiddo." He informed her resignedly, forcing a slight smile onto his lips not a second later, "Besides, don't you want to actually see the gardens up close and personal?"

"That's right!" Weiss chimed in, pale blue eyes lighting up at the prospect as if this was a rare treat for the Atlesians as well, "We can only reserve the gardens for a short while."

Because the everyday citizenry would be upset at having to share their relaxation/recreational space with AGEs was heavily implied behind her words, but it did little to dampen the spirits of those around the middle Schnee sibling. Elm cracked her knuckles and grinned, walking along the path in long strides after grabbing the nearby Marrow and Jaune by the shoulders and dragging them struggling along with her, "C'mon, you two! It's been forever since I've been here last,” she declared loudly, “So, LET'S GET BACK TO NATURE!"

"My eardrums!" They all heard Jaune exclaim before the trio disappeared into the foliage, Marrow quietly reassuring that one got used to Elm's enthusiasm eventually.

"Look, Ren, look!" Nora exclaimed, grabbing the black-haired young man's hand and jumping up and down excitedly as she pointed further away, "There's a stream here!"

Water was a rare sight in the Ashlands, and clean water even more so. It was no wonder that the redhead was so taken by the small trail of water weaving its way slowly through the biosphere. "I see it, Nora." Ren told her with a warm smile on his face.

"Are there any fish?" She asked, blue eyes gleaming as she spun around to look at the Atlesians.

"Unfortunately not here," Ilia explained, looking apologetic as she added, "Though there is a fishery in the agricultural biosphere."

Nora looked disappointed at this news for only a moment before she beamed once more, pulling Ren along with her, "Too bad,” she said, “But I still want to dip my bare feet in it!"

Weiss followed quickly after them like a worried mother hen, "That water is ice cold!" She tried warning Nora.

Yang turned to Blake with a smile spreading over her features, tilting her head in the direction of a particularly welcoming shady grove of trees, "Betcha that's a good reading spot for you." She said quietly, eyes lighting up at the place.

Blake smiled in turn as she reached over and shyly took a hold of Yang's hand, "And a good napping spot for you, you mean?" She questioned, clearly amused.

"You said it, not me." The blonde answered, winking mischievously at the feline Faunus, causing Blake to roll her eyes fondly as they strolled over to the grove hand-in-hand.

There was the sound of distant shouting then followed by splashing, and Ilia sighed in humorous exasperation, "I'll go see if Weiss and the others need towels." She murmured, trotting off in the direction that the white-haired girl and the two Crimson Queen AGEs had wandered off in.

Penny extended her hand out to Ruby, a smiling lighting up her freckled features, "Would you like to see the flower fields, Ruby?” She asked, “They’re quite lovely in full bloom!"

Silver eyes widened at the notion, the brunette nodding her head enthusiastically as she reached out and grasped Penny's hand with her own, "Let's go!" She exclaimed cheerily.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for the pair to vanish from sight, leaving Qrow awkwardly standing there with Clover. He rubbed the back of his head, looking awkwardly at the ground, "Thanks for arranging this." He murmured, "The kids really haven't seen anything like this place."

Clover smiled and nodded his head, "As long as you're here, you might as well see the sights, right?" He asked, sounding genuinely pleased that the group liked the little detour.

"Within reason, huh?" Qrow asked, smirking as he remembered Harriet's earlier remark.

The smile on the younger man’s face shifted to a slight frown, "That's..." He trailed off, unsure of how to explain what was obviously true about Harriet’s words.

"Completely understandable. Relax. I get it." Qrow informed him, "After all, Jimmy's gotta keep some secrets from the dangerous resistance group." Clover's frown deepened, but he opted to not say anything as the two began leisurely walking down the path. Qrow had to admit, it was quite lovely and peaceful here, "I'm surprised James let you do this at all." Qrow murmured.

That comment caused Clover to pause, teal eyes regarding the man with light red eyes carefully, "We're not prisoners, Qrow." He reminded him gently, "The rules and restrictions are also set up for our own protection."

Qrow’s eyes narrowed, "That's bullshit if I ever heard it." He said venomously, suddenly reminded why he hated port cities and their loyal ass AGEs so much.

"Qrow..." Clover began, an uncomfortable look spreading over his features as he trailed off, but Qrow quickly started walking forward again at a brisk pace, the slightly taller brunette having to move quickly to keep up with him.

*****

After walking down the path a little while together in awkward silence, Clover risked a glance over at a rather contemplative-looking Qrow. He swallowed dryly, halting his steps not a moment later, "So, do you want to talk about it?" He asked, not entirely sure what was possessing him to continue aggravating the other man.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at his question, and the brown-haired AGE cursed himself for having not been clearer with his meaning. "About what, Clover?" He asked instead, "The whole messed up situation between you and Jimmy? Or about how you port AGEs are so dumbly loyal you don’t ever think for yourselves?"

Clover winced inwardly because he'd probably left himself wide open to that. He shook his head adamantly, since there was no point in delving more into things that couldn't be changed, "We never did get to talk about you being a..." he paused, still not quite sure how to word it because it just sounded so fantastical, "A Grimm."

Understanding blossomed in Qrow's light red eyes, and he turned to stare out over the lush vegetation before them, "That's because there isn't much to talk about." He said, just low enough for Clover to catch.

Clover had heard stories, of course. Over the years since the Grimm and Ash had appeared, there were on occasion exceedingly rare types of Grimm that took on human form. They tended not to survive too long out in the wild though as other Grimm and humans alike hunted them, and he’d certainly never heard of one reaching adulthood before. Qrow seemed to read his thoughts then because he frowned uncomfortably, "There were two of us." He explained in a quiet voice, "My sister Raven and I."

"You weren't alone." Clover murmured in understanding then, "That helped you out in the Ashlands."

The older man nodded, "Eventually, we figured joining up with humans might help us increase our odds against the Grimm and we'd understand better how to defend ourselves against them too." Qrow explained as he looked down at the ground underneath his feet, "That's when Oz approached us, even let us join a team of Grimm Eaters knowing full well what we were." He smiled distantly before continuing, "Those were probably some of the happiest days of my life."

Clover frowned at the wistful melancholy that laced Qrow's words then, remembering that news of the other Crimson Queen agents who had often been associated with Qrow Branwen in reports had fallen silent several years before. "What happened to them?" He asked quietly, "Your team?"

A pained laugh escaped Qrow's throat and he glanced over at Clover, "What do you think happened, Cloves?" He asked, "The Ashlands aren't exactly accommodating."

"Which is why you're looking after your nieces now." The brown-haired AGE murmured, "In their stead."

Qrow said nothing in reply, though he inclined his head slightly in affirmation. "Are they—?" Clover began tentatively, though the sharp look that Qrow threw his way caused him to cut his question off abruptly.

"As far as Jimmy or anyone else is concerned, I'm the only humanoid Grimm still alive in my family." Qrow murmured, "Yang and Ruby are Summer and Tai's kids, biologically."

Clover regarded him carefully then, and he knew from the way that Qrow's gaze instinctively went to the grove of trees his eldest niece had retreated to before that there was more to the story than Qrow was letting on. He'd seen the way Yang's eyes had lit up red when she’d activated her semblance on their trek here from the Crimson Queen base.

She was most certainly Taiyang Xiao Long's biological child given the pictures he’d seen of him in reports before, but it was clear she did not share the same birth mother as her little sister. Which meant that it was quite possible for someone to be half-human and half-Grimm. The realization he’d just reached must have shown plainly on his face, for Qrow suddenly looked stricken at Clover, as if silently pleading for him not to voice what he'd pieced together out loud.

Clover smiled reassuringly and held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Got it. There's only one humanoid Grimm here in Atlas." He stated matter-of-factly.

Which, technically speaking, was true as far as he knew. Even if it was more or less a half truth.

Qrow's shoulders visibly relaxed, "Thanks, lucky charm." He murmured, "I..."

Footsteps approached them from off to the side, and the two adults turned to see Jaune hesitatingly making his way over. The blond-haired young man sheepishly ran a hand across the back of his head, glancing in the direction he’d just hurried away from as if afraid something would pop up at him. "What's up, kiddo?" Qrow asked him, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting expectantly for whatever the young AGE had to say.

"I'm surprised you managed to get away from Elm." Clover couldn't help but joke.

A tinge of red splattered across Jaune's cheeks then, and he looked down at the ground, "I might have Marrow to thank for that." He muttered, his blue eyes misting over in an exaggerated fashion, "His sacrifice will not be in vain!"

"So I take it you had something important you wanted to talk about?" The dark-haired Grimm questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously at Jaune.

The blond nodded, though his eyes remained fixed on Clover when he spoke next, "It's about Oscar, actually." He said.

Clover frowned. While the freckled teen had been rather happy to see his former teammates from the Crimson Queen earlier, he'd remained surprisingly skittish still and only seemed comfortable talking to them in larger groups. Oscar had even opted to not join them for this particular outing, instead staying behind with the younger kids. "What about him?" Clover asked Jaune quietly.

Jaune bit his lip, his hand reaching for the red sash at his side, "His Aura is out of sorts." He explained plainly, "Because he touched Ozpin's Grimm Arc. If he doesn't manage to cement a bond with it now, then..." he trailed off, staring at the hand he’d bunched around the fabric at his side with.

Touching a Grimm Arc not specifically attuned to you, and not creating the necessary rapport between said weapon and a Grimm Eater had lasting ill repercussions. Not the least of which was...

"What if Oscar changes?" Jaune said, his expression clouded with fear, "It would be too late then and someone would have to..."

He trailed off as Qrow frowned and grasped his shoulders tightly, "Hey. That's not going to happen, Jaune.” He said in an assuring tone, “That's why Salem allowed us to come here, yeah?"

Jaune nodded briefly, looking at the ground. His expression darkened momentarily, "I don't want a friend to have to go through that." He muttered, his tone almost taking on a bitter edge.

Clover's frown deepened. He’d no idea just how long ago it was that Oscar had somehow touched Ozpin's Grimm Arc or why, but he knew the consequences would be dire if they couldn't get it attuned to the boy. James would certainly not risk a ticking time bomb remaining within Atlesian walls, so if he were to find out exactly what was going on he'd either force the teen to try attuning with the Grimm Arc, or he’d put Oscar down like the dog so many people viewed the AGEs to be before he could well and truly become a threat.

The teal-eyed Ace Op clenched his hands into fists at his sides, "I can try talking to him, if you'd like?" He offered gently.

Jaune and Qrow both turned to him in surprise then, "You sure, boy scout?" Qrow asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

"Something's clearly keeping him from wanting to attune to the Grimm Arc, and it's probably a good idea to figure out why if we want to get Oscar to overcome his fear." Clover explained to them, "Given everything, he might be more willing to talk to someone not connected with the Crimson Queen."

Both males looked at him in relief then, and Clover sincerely hoped it ended up being as easy an issue to solve as he’d made it out to be just then. He didn't want to think of what might happen if it wasn't. Not in this world.

*****

Oscar Pine was staring through the bars of the cell compound rather than looking at Clover directly, and the brown-haired AGE couldn't help but frown at the troubled expression clouding over the teen’s freckled features then. He motioned to the plates of food he had brought with him from the mess, "It isn't too great once it gets cold." He said, hoping to get some kind of a response from the freckled youth.

"I'm not hungry." The boy muttered, smiling slightly all the same, "Thanks though."

"Is that why you didn't want to go to the mess hall with the others?" Clover asked him tentatively, taking a seat on the far side of the room so as to not cause Oscar to feel cornered.

Oscar frowned and shook his head, glancing down the empty corridor, "I'm just not ready to really talk about things with them, I guess." He murmured.

"Like about what happened after you touched Ozpin's Grimm Arc?" Clover asked, deciding it was best to just cut to the chase. Hazel eyes widened at his question, Oscar's head swiveling around to face Clover directly. He swallowed and nodded his head briefly.

"Whatever happened, it must have been rough." Clover murmured sympathetically, leaning forward slightly, "But Qrow and the other kids who came? They're just worried about you, Oscar." Teal eyes settled on him imploringly as he continued, "You have to know what will happen if you don't properly attune to the arc now, right?"

Oscar raised one of his arms up so that its armlet was at eye level, "I'll eventually turn into a Grimm." His voice was even as he spoke, without any trace of shakiness to it.

A mindless Grimm that would only have an unending appetite, unable to distinguish between friend or foe. Grimm Eaters sometimes had no choice but to put down their own comrades before the transformation fully took place, spurred on by furtive begging. So why, when the solution was right in front of him, was Oscar hesitating so? What was he so terrified of?

"You don't have to go back to the Crimson Queen just because you get the Grimm Arc attuned to you, you know." Clover told him gently, "You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like."

Oscar sighed and shook his head, "Eventually she'd come for me." He all but whispered, ashen-faced and terrified.

"Who?" Clover asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively since he wasn’t quite sure what the teen was talking about.

Oscar clenched his hands into fists at his sides, "I saw him." He told Clover quietly, looking out the barred doorway again, "When I touched Long Memory. I saw _him_."

Clover said nothing in response, having a feeling he knew who Oscar was referring to.

"It's like he isn't dead. Not really. He _is_ the arc." Oscar continued, eyes watery as he glanced over at Clover then, "I'm afraid if I so much as touch it again, he'll consume me."

"Oscar." Clover said, frowning as he was made painfully aware that he wasn’t sure what to say. It was true that essentially a Grimm Arc was alive in a sense, however what Oscar was describing was...

"Not only that, but I saw glimpses of his memories and thoughts too." The freckled teen said, sitting down and holding his head in his hands, "I think...I think something else is going on, and she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Who's she?" Clover asked, but he already suspected who Oscar was referring to. After all, if he was in fact referring to Ozpin then...

"Salem." Oscar spoke woodenly, "She did something to Ozpin, and now..." he hugged his knees to his chest, staring at nothing in particular, "Everyone's in danger and I don't know what to do."

Clover stood up and moved towards the boy, hesitantly reaching down and placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. Whatever was hanging on his small shoulders was a burden no one should have to go through. "We'll figure things out, Oscar. Somehow." Clover tried reassuring him, though he honestly had no clue how true his words were.

Oscar nodded his head, glancing up at the taller man, "I know I have to attune to the Grimm Arc eventually. I just..." He trailed off as he closed his eyes and shuddered, "I just wish it didn't have to be so soon."

"We can talk to Pietro, see if he has any ideas about what to do." Clover offered, "I'm sure there has to be a way to bypass this."

Oscar nodded once more, a grateful look swimming in his eyes, "Thank you, Clover." He said, although he didn’t sound particularly at ease.

The brown-haired AGE said nothing in reply, and he merely smiled softly in response as he patted the teen's shoulder encouragingly. Clover did his best to try to stave off the feeling of dread that was quickly building up in his system, his mind started to scramble to figure out just how to process everything he'd just heard and what it could possibly all mean. It felt like they’d stumbled into something way too big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun shenanigans and further plot exposition were had to counter the uncomfortable heaviness of the previous chapter! Thank you for reading, and, as always, friendly comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
